Fukushuu
by Mika60
Summary: His gaze curiously pursued every delicate movement of her dance, his mind ignoring its usual alertness as to whatever dangerous intentions she might possess. Levi/Mikasa. Dystopian Mafia AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is my first written contribution to any fandom in a long time, so I hope my deteriorated writing skills aren't showing too harshly. All I can say is: the LeviMika ship was simply too difficult to resist, especially for an AU like this. You can also visit a Tumblr (fuku-shuu) that I've created specifically for this, since I plan to create artwork for it in the near future as well.

**Summary:** _His gaze curiously pursued every delicate movement of her dance, his mind ignoring its usual alertness as to whatever dangerous intentions she might possess. Levi/Mikasa. Dystopian Mafia AU._

_Prologue_

"Might I introduce…our most splendid jewel of all?"

The delicate beaded curtains Mikasa faced gradually parted, exposing her form to the small audience seated on the floor, just behind the low-rise table which split the room in half and created her makeshift stage. Behind the wooden fan that shielded part of her visage, she grinned lightlylightly she grinned lightly at the slacked jaws of tally parted, exposing at the now-slackened jaws of some of the visitors. Even the impassive eyes of the rest still exhibited a tinge of shock; shock that someone of her background – the last of her kind – was just centimeters away from them.

Gently, she rose from her own seated position like a blossoming bulb – or rather, she mused, a wilting flower returning to life. The scarlet fabric of her kimono shifted gently against each of her movements, allowing the golden threads of its embroidery to showcase their previously disguised luster. Such a brief distraction allowed her to further scrutinize those across from her without suspicion.

She recognized them all from memory: the two trusted guards, one lanky and one muscular – a most odd couple who could not and should not be underestimated; the mad scientist, with her berserk eyes that bulged out even beyond the frames of her glasses; the leader, with his golden, perfectly center-parted hair and perceptive stare.

The leader. Her target.

And then there was him. The second-in-command. A figure of mystery whose seemingly nonchalant gaze appeared to penetrate right through her.

She shuddered and looked downward.

"Ymir, I did not realize that you had someone of her background on your roster. What a jewel indeed." The leader, Erwin, finally spoke.

The freckled woman at the side of the room chuckled, "Yes. She is rumored to be the last. And also the last to be skilled in _Noh Mai_. That is what she shall perform for you and your syndicate tonight."

"Come again?"

"_Noh Mai_." Mikasa heard her voice declare softly – as softly as she trained herself to sound, at least - before Ymir could respond. "It is my culture's traditional dance…soon to be as lost as a fleeting memory."

"I see." Erwin raised his eyebrows in a vague display of fascination, while Hanji, the notorious scientist, could not control her enthrallment in the slightest.

"Go, go! Let us watch it!"

The two guards behind her simultaneously grunted in annoyance.

Erwin raised one arm in a gesture of invitation. "Well then, please go ahead, miss…"

"You may call me Mikasa." She bowed. The perfect bow, as her mother had always taught her.

As she raised her head, she met those impassive eyes at Erwin's side once more. This time, they were coupled with the apprehensive furrow of thin brows, as if he were already critiquing her pending dance steps or detecting imminent flaws. To her relief, the music immediately sounded, permitting her to quickly turn away again and begin her routine.

With each drumbeat, her limbs flowed like languid ribbons across the stage, in a constant promenade alongside her coordinated footsteps. Her fingers manipulated her fan as she pleased, tracing invisible patterns in the air that lingered in the form of deviating shadows, each punctuated by a harsh pitch from the flute. As usual, she temporarily lost herself in the dance, though she knew that this time, part of her self-hypnosis stemmed from a desire to avoid looking into those gunmetal blue orbs for the rest of the night.

As the music lethargically crescendoed towards climax, the glint of a blade reflected briefly against her iris as she gingerly slipped the short sword from her silk sleeve into her palm.

_Soon, you will perish for your sins._

_Fukushuu_ [復讐] **V**engeance; **R**evenge


	2. Chapter I

**A/N:** Thank you so much for supporting the prologue of _Fukushuu_! I'm very flattered that it has garnered some decent response, which is always wonderful encouragement for me to continue. I realize after writing this chapter that the overall universe is still somewhat unexplained, but I assure you that circumstances will be clarified gradually since a lot of details tie into Mikasa's past for this AU…which I don't want to reveal too soon. If anything remains too confusing, though, please give comment on it in your review!

Also, just a reminder that this is being cross-posted on Tumblr at fuku-shuu, where it will have a **M** rating due to scenes being only posted there (It will remain **T** here to comply with guidelines). I am also creating art for the story there via whatever humble skills I still have, so if that interests you please don't hesitate to visit and/or follow on Tumblr.

Now, onto the fic!

_Chapter I_

"_Mikasa!"_

_The faint voice caresses her ears, the tone of beckoning failing to budge her from her crouched position. The pleasant "ding" of the oven and the knocking sound of soup ladle against stainless pot follow close behind. Mikasa hears, recognizes; but she does not react. She knows the biological time for sustenance has come and that her mother's voice will only escalate in desperation as her seat remains empty at the table, that the smell of her mother's Japanese fusion cooking –partially influenced by her German father - will soon saturate her nostrils and temporarily satisfy her hunger; but nothing can alter her current resolve as she observes the graceful climb of the visiting praying mantis upon her favorite houseplant. Its double-bladed forelegs, with their occasionally aggressive swinging motion, struck her as familiar, as if she had grasped her own weaponry of identical style in a secondary life. But the memory – or is it a premonition? - remains fleeting, almost non-existent; something that only echoes within the confines of her own 9-year-old imagination. _

"_It's time for dinner, Mikasa!"_

"_Mikasa!"_

"_Mikasa…"_

* * *

"MIKASA!"

The boisterous voice assaulted her eardrum, the tone of beckoning causing her to cringe as she quickly attempted to regain control of her own momentum. Suddenly she was twenty again, embroiled in the midst of her most dangerous and important mission yet. She was just about to complete the final turn and come face-to-face with Erwin one last time – the perfect opportunity to reassess her target's vulnerability and quickly get the job done. One, two, three steps towards the table and one swift slash across his firm neck would've been the end, but Armin's sudden call of her name – heard only within her own hidden earpiece - had completely unraveled her plans.

Mikasa buckled, her line of sight suddenly veiled by only red fabric that flew across the air as she lost control of herself. Her last sensible action was to conceal her short sword once again in the midst of the confusing scene, but prioritizing that step only caused further imbalance. As her one ankle twisted awkwardly while the other foot became entangled in her own clothing, she felt her whole body succumb to the forces of gravity, descending against her will towards the hard tatami mat without any sense of direction or security.

She gasped, more so from her shock at her own shortcomings than the fall itself, and prepared for the hard landing that never came.

A pair of strong arms suddenly grasped around her, whilst the owner's torso provided immediate cushion from her own body or head impacting the ground. Her eyes quickly darted above her to identify the rescuer, and they were greeted by a familiar shade of blue, coupled with the unnervingly cold expression that she had been hesitant to look at for too long.

_Levi_. _Erwin's second-in-command_. At the recognition, her brain began to recall a great deal of the notorious data she had researched and read on the man prior to this mission. Glancing behind him, she saw that he had stood up and stepped over the table before reaching her, knocking bowls, plates, tea cups all over the area in the process – and all within half a second. _He truly does have reflexes that rival my own_.

"Mikasa! Are you alright?" Ymir's yell knocked Mikasa out of her reverie, and she faintly realized that both her hands were actually clutching the front of Levi's black suit jacket for dear life. She immediately released him and shoved herself backwards, removing herself from his arms in a nanosecond. "Sorry, sir."

_At least that damsel moment was somewhat in character_. She thought as optimistically as she could, unsure of why she had hung on to him in that way or why she lost control so humiliatingly prior to that.

Besides lowering his arms and staring at her with the same level of nonchalance as before, Levi failed to react strongly at her abrupt actions. And other than Hanji, who was now watching her with slight concern, most of his fellow companions also failed to show much emotion. Even Erwin, who had previously referred to her as "a jewel," seemed completely unperturbed by her recent stumble. The unusual circumstance only made Mikasa even tenser as she tried to readjust her now-dishelveled hair. _They really are a bunch of cold bastards_.

"Did you hurt your ankle, my dear?" Ymir was now next to her, examining her socked foot carefully. As the actual owner of the teahouse she was performing her role quite wonderfully; even Mikasa herself might not have recognized the intelligent and calculating woman that was now disguised within.

"I am honestly not sure…if I could be excused, could you possibly examine it in my room?" Mikasa feigned her condition and hinted for Ymir to assist in escorting her out of the area. But before the woman even reached out to help, Levi moved alongside her, silent as a passing shadow, and lifted Mikasa into his arms without effort or consequence.

She felt her jaw drop at the sudden change in elevation, while her mind was once again disturbed by how undetectable and instantaneous the man's actions had been. As if on command, her arms automatically wrapped around his neck as she struggled to find the right words to say.

"Erwin, you will excuse me while I help these two ladies?" He spoke for the first time, his voice a deep, sharp timbre cutting through the silence that she had allowed.

"Of course." The blonde man nodded once and proceeded to pour himself more tea. "Do what you must."

Despite the spontaneity of the whole situation, Ymir stood up and bowed with courtesy towards the guests before leading the way. Without another word, Levi followed, his grip unyielding against Mikasa's arm and thighs. She could only hold on and gaze questionably at the profile of his face, uncertain as to what he might gain by doing something like this. As all her notes had informed her aplenty, he was certainly not a man without an agenda.

* * *

Halfway down the hall, Mikasa decided to investigate firsthand. He had not looked at her a single time since he pulled her from the ground, and the lack of acknowledgement alone was perplexing.

"Thank you very much, Sir…"

"Levi."

_One word. That is a start_. Mikasa searched for her next question, but to her surprise he spoke first.

"You danced very well, Mikasa." The compliment caught her off-guard, but the frigidity in his voice prepared her for the words that came next. "I was surprised at how quickly you came apart at the end."

"I just made an uncharacteristic erro—" Somewhat unsettled at his criticism, she started to respond in her usual brusque manner but quickly remembered the role she was supposed to be portraying. "I mean, my sincere apologies for disturbing your enjoyment of the performance, sir. I hope your leader was not displeased."

With that, Mikasa lowered her head and looked away, both to maintain her submissive demeanor and out of shame for the unusually docile words that just exited her lips.

"Erwin does not care much for trivial matters like these." He stated plainly. "And neither do I."

With that, the silence continued, and Mikasa could only focus on how closely he kept her body against his as well as the strangely comforting sensation as he carried her. When they finally reached the door to her and Ymir's quarters, she felt a conscious loss as Levi placed her on the ground again, her mind almost immediately missing the invisible imprints his fingers had made within such a brief period. She could only gaze at his back as he departed them just as wordlessly as he came, without even a farewell or good night.

* * *

"Here, go in your section of the room." Ymir whispered as soon as she was certain that the coast was clear. "I knew it must have been Armin when I saw you fall. But he wouldn't have distracted you like that if it was not important."

Mikasa nodded and retreated behind another panel that separated the square area and provided an additional layer of privacy. She promptly started to remove her kimono and nagajuban before hissing into her hidden microphone, which was attached to the top edge of her inner bounds.

"What was that?!"

"Mikasa. I'm sorry." Armin sounded genuinely apologetic. "Hannes needed you to abort before you got too ahead of yourself. He saw the look in your eyes from the surveillance footage."

"Armin, I had them all there, right there! In. The. Same. Fucking. Room." She continued her subdued protest, her arms wildly gesturing in the air. "The heads of The Legion itself! I could have eliminated them all in one sweep and you _know_ it." Mikasa's mind swiftly returned to the scene in the performance room, recounting every detail of where each individual had been seated in context to her. Her trained neurons automatically analyzed each scenario of what could have been, and every imagined outcome showcasing a successful completion only exasperated her further. The only wild card had been Levi. He was too impossible to read, too unpredictable, too dangerous as all the rumors had whispered and data files had declared. Even her attempts at deciphering him as he carried her to her room just now had been completely futile. Somehow, the sensation of his fingers firmly against her skin – even with her kimono as a buffer - had been the worst distraction.

"It is _not_ the right time yet, Mikasa. I must remind you that these people have pertinent information that we still need." As usual, Armin appeared utterly immune to her frustration and anger, his voice not faltering from his typical adamant tone. "As you already know very well, we chose you for this because we knew you're the only one who could complete all the final objectives without issue…"

_You mean the only one who would even survive a duel with someone like Levi_. She scoffed inside.

"…and because of that, we decided to overlook the risk of you acting on your own accord. I know this case carries extra personal baggage for you, but as your handler I need you to suppress your emotions until the right moment comes. Do you understand?"

"I—Yes." She decided that it was once again fruitless to argue with her most trusted comrade. Instead, she walked to her armoire and wrapped herself in one of her short robes, her mind determining that an early rest might be the best remedy for such a night.

"I'm glad." The relief in Armin's voice was apparent. "Look, we know they are all here at the teahouse for the entirety of next week as scheduled. We have to act much closer to the end of their stay. Just wait for Ymir and the others to gather more intelligence from all the members before we move on with elimination. That is your expertise and will stay that way, alright?"

Mikasa sighed and grunted her agreement, though Levi's face immediately surfaced at the mere mention of "elimination." _That is going to be a bloody one..._

Before she could reconcile her thoughts, Ymir's voice beyond the room separator suddenly sounded in an act of warning, causing Mikasa to immediately remove her communicator and earpiece before tossing them beneath her dresser in the corner. Armin would have to wait until later to finish any other grievances.

"Sir Levi! I thought you had returned to your quarters. What are you here again for?" As quickly as Mikasa's own reactions, Ymir's announcements became audible. She listened alertly and shuffled against the far wall of her room, adjusting her position so that her robe properly covered herself as well as it could. The short length, however, refused to go past the top of her thighs, so she extended her legs and feigned the action of nursing her ankle just as the panel slid open.

Levi stood in the doorway, a dominating presence despite his shorter-than-average build. He had taken off his suit jacket, and the pure white shade of his cravat stood prominent against his pale skin as he adjusted it slightly with one hand.

"I have one more important question for Miss Mikasa." He stated while maintaining his eyes on her, not even paying attention to the freckled woman who was closely behind. "Would you please leave us?"

Ymir's response was detectably nervous. "Sir Levi, just so we are clear, we do not provide the kind of service you might be wanting…"

"That is beyond presumptuous of you to say to someone you do not know well, Ymir." He glanced back with repulsion in his voice. "I am not looking to satisfy myself in that manner, much less via someone who has just been injured."

Mikasa inhaled sharply and prepared for the consequences of her next words.

"It's alright, Ymir. You can leave us."

With suspicious eyes and a glance of warning towards Mikasa, Ymir turned around to make her exit. Almost immediately, Levi slid Mikasa's door shut with a thud.

"What is it that you wanted to ask?" She questioned, her hands unconsciously gripping the hem of her robe. Every fiber of her body was on high alert, but she knew she had welcomed this particular scenario all on her own accord.

At the next blink of her eye, he had crossed the room and closed in on her sitting form, the momentum propelling her back almost flush against the wall. His left hand somehow managed to wrap around her and seize both of her wrists against her spine, while his long, thin legs knelt down and clamped tightly around her thighs in a vice grip manner, preventing even the slightest shift from any of her limbs. Despite the precarious situation, the silk fabric of his black trousers felt almost sinfully luxurious against her own bare legs, and she discerned every callous upon his left palm – a quick satisfaction of her earlier curiosity. A sense of thrill that Mikasa had not ever experienced started to bubble within, and her usual reflex of retaliation was, for once, utterly suppressed. She had seduced and been seduced on countless missions prior to this one, but between the undeniable attraction she possessed towards Levi's indecipherable persona and the controlled aggression he just executed upon her, her mind and body came into intense conflict as to what to do next.

"Sir, I thought you said you weren't looking to…" She managed to gasp out at last.

"Like I told Ymir. You are all far too presumptuous."

To her horror, she observed his right hand reach next to her, hunting within the sleeve of her discarded kimono before removing the short sword she had so carefully concealed. All the while, his penetrating eyes never left her face, a cold expression conducting a silent interrogation that suffocated any chance of further excuses.

_Do not act_. She inwardly recited Armin's orders as she felt paralyzed by the deterioration of the situation, helplessly watching as Levi's petrifying gaze gradually consumed her facade. _Do. Not. Act._

"So what exactly was this for?" He raised the sharp tip against her neck, gently caressing every bump of her arteries before laying the entire blade just below her chin. "Who are you?"

"I…I am no one of significance, sir. This is for my own protection. As you can imagine, not all of our customers are as chivalrous as…as you have been." Even with the weapon pressed against her neck, Mikasa responded without hesitation. She only hoped that with the lack of proximity between them, he would not see the beads of sweat that were starting to form above her brow. She knew very well that every breath, each now filled with his intoxicating scent, could be her last, because a part of her had already admitted defeat.

_Should I fake some tears of terror? Or is it pointless? Does he already know I am here to kill Erwin? Does he know who I am? How can I get out of his stranglehold? Is he going to try to kill me first?_ She struggled to keep her racing thoughts in her own head and not accidentally confess via her charcoal eyes, which finally started to water on her mental command. She traced the contours of his defined features, trying to memorize each miniscule detail as an act of reconnaissance – so her soul could remember him and return to haunt him if she were to die at his hands.

When the first trail of tears began to run down the side of her face, she finally felt Levi's grip on her wrists loosen. But before he released her completely, he leaned in, almost completely eliminating the distance between their lips before suddenly changing direction.

"Be more aware of yourself, Mikasa." His whispered against the side of her cheek. "And less focused on those around you. That is what I advise."

The chill of his breath against her skin immediately caused it to flush deeply, though she soon realized that the redness was not restricted to just the side he had been close to. And as quickly as he was next to her he was gone again, straightening his posture and smoothing his suit before turning away. Silently, he walked out with resolute steps before sliding the door shut, all without giving her another glance.

As she stared at the gridded wooden panels of the exit, her eyes still clouded with liquid and a remnant shadow of his departing figure, Mikasa felt herself shudder. Though Levi had provided that final piece of advice with little sense of authority in his tone, she was, for perhaps the first time in her life, completely intimidated. Or even threatened.

Worst of all, she felt bewitched.

_Chapter I – End_

Nagajuban [長襦袢] A robe worn as an undergarment layer beneath a kimono.


	3. Chapter II

**A/N:** Urm. Wow this chapter went long. Warning in advance for copious amounts of dialogue (But plenty of it comes from LeviMika teatime tension so HOPEFULLY THAT IS OKAY).

P.S. Another reminder that art, snippets, future M-rated content, and what have you are over at Tumblr (fuku-shuu).

_Chapter II_

"Did I really have to resort to fake tears to get me out of my own predicament?"

Just two blocks from the teahouse, within the confines of a secure building that also served as provisional mission control for Squad 104 - the government organization Mikasa served - passerby dodged left and right or yelped in surprise as the raven-haired young woman flanked Armin in haste through the narrow hallways. Her impatient voice resonated even through the thickest of walls as they progressed step by step, each syllable more vocal than the next.

Moments ago, she had dressed herself in civilian clothing and slipped away from her room, temporarily escaping via a secret passage prepared by Ymir that traversed the teahouse's back gardens. As she had pushed aside the branches and stems that slowed her progress, she took note of the overcast sky. Due to pollution and incessant warfare, the disheartening grayness lingering far above had not improved in a decade, as if it was still mourning the day Mikasa's own life had been overturned. _But at least, I can still remember what those shades of blue in the afternoon and the pulsating reds and yellows during dusk look like. The children born these last ten years, however…_She had sighed at the thought.

Now, with the smoky atmosphere concealed by the just as monotonous ceilings of the indoors, she chased her blonde handler from one makeshift office to the next, demanding answers that she knew probably did not exist.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa." Armin pushed up his glasses and fumbled with whatever he was carrying, doing his best to not drop anything as he rushed towards his next destination. With each quick step, the silver shield emblem of Squad 104 - a rather pompous and dated symbol of the group - reflected various angles of light from where it was clipped beneath his name tag. "We didn't put surveillance in your room so you could at least have some privacy, but we completely missed the fact that Levi headed in your direction again so soon after he left."

Before long, they reached Armin's own office, where he kicked the door shut behind them and closed the rest of the world off to Mikasa's rants. With the end of a pen dangling between his teeth, he thumbed through the stacks of papers documenting The Legion's misconducts and placed them in separate piles upon his wooden desk. She had seen them all before, each page detailing crimes more harrowing than the last: extortion, kidnapping, torture, murder; all involving prominent political figures that her and her comrades were obligated to protect. _Murder_. She felt her blood boil at the mere thought of the offense, even if she attempted to suppress the recollections that constantly threatened to push her over the edge.

"Then who was the one who did not pay close enough attention to Levi's whereabouts?" She folded her arms and dropped down upon one of Armin's unremarkable chairs.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mikasa caught the paling face of Connie Springer in an adjacent glass-encased booth, his headset in tow as he stared at her from his position in front of six different surveillance monitors that displayed different areas of the teahouse. At the sound of her exasperated inquiry, he removed the headset at lightning speed and exited his area, arms frozen at his sides as he stood at attention.

"I was monitoring the hallway cameras last night." The bald young man confessed, a sheen already forming on his forehead from the layer of sweat that emerged. "I take full responsibility for my error and for endangering you, special agent Ackerman!"

She sighed. It was hard to fault Connie, who was considered a novice but still possessed a flawless record of surveillance, including crucial contributions during several of Mikasa's own recent operations. "At ease, Connie. Forget about it."

Connie bowed deeply in regret and returned to his seat to stare at the screens, while Armin, now finished with his work, shook his head with a smile at the scene.

"It worries me, Armin. The fact that he caught all of us off-guard so effortlessly." Mikasa brought a hand up to her chin in contemplation, having calmed down from her previous frustrations. "You don't think Levi already knows that they're all being watched…?"

"I cannot say for sure, but it's certainly within the realm of possibility." Armin gripped his palms against the edge of his desk as he leaned upon it for balance. "But outside of the main tearoom, we only bugged their individual quarters for audio which is much harder to detect. And Ymir already explained to them that the hallway cameras are there for the teahouse's own security. We both know how solid her reputation as owner has been with all the underground gangs - that's why she now becomes our most useful ally."

She nodded in agreement. Indeed, they had found the perfect collaborator in the tan-skinned young woman. Not only did she provide the early tip that The Legion's key members would be spending ample time at the teahouse, but it was also she who unexpectedly had a full set of gorgeous kimonos, including the scarlet one used during her dance, in storage. This allowed Mikasa to play a more comprehensive role in the plan than mere assassin, and the extra time created more opportunity to gather valuable intel before the final blow. Ymir, on the other hand, received a guarantee of lifetime government protection – and probably enormous funds, Mikasa mused – in return.

"And just so you know, Jean was also moving in on your position and ready to help had Levi gone any further with your sword." Armin continued with his reassurances. "We have many agents here who can back you up, remember that. Director Hannes made sure of the fact."

"Thanks, but you're all forgetting that I'm not actually a damsel in distress." _And I never plan to be._ "The less people we put in danger for this mission, the better."

"After last night, do you still think you can take him on when the time comes, Mikasa?"

"Who? Levi?" She brushed off the doubts that had surfaced so haphazardly the previous night and spoke with confidence. "Absolutely. He is intimidating, but I'm confident that our combat skills are on at least on equal ground."

Armin frowned. "Equal ground' isn't exactly comforting. We never want you to go overboard or struggle just to survive, you know."

"I don't necessarily have to kill Levi, Armin." Mikasa unfolded her arms and stood up, walking closer before placing both hands on her comrade's shoulders. She knew that as usual, he was worried about her, both on an occupational level and as a long-time friend. "You know very well that my personal vendetta is solely against Erwin. It's just happenstance that he is also who we have to eliminate in order to cause a serious standstill in their upcoming operations."

"I just worry that you won't able to get to Erwin without completely overcoming Levi…"

"As long as Mr. Second-in-Command considers me harmless long enough, our plan will throw him off-course and I will succeed." She cut off Armin's thoughts before he meandered into more pessimistic territory. "The fact that he softened to my distraught act last night is actually a great sign. Trust me when I say that I will take advantage of that development."

The spectacled young man nodded and placed one palm over her right hand, his aquamarine eyes now glowing with more certainty. Their moment of reverie, however, was soon interrupted by Connie's frenzied dash out of his booth.

"Sir, agent Ackerman! Come listen to this!"

* * *

As soon as Mikasa placed the transmitter Connie handed her next to her ear, Erwin's velvety voice echoed.

"You acted rather unusual last night, Levi."

At the sound of his composed speech and the name, she felt both of her fists clench. Next to her, Armin's eyes were fully alert as he listened via another headset.

"I was testing out a suspicion." As expected, Levi's response seemed unconcerned at best compared to their own reactions. "Did you know that dancer hid a weapon in her kimono sleeve?"

"Oh?"

"She claimed it was for her protection since she has had rather…colorful encounters with past customers."

"And? Did you believe her?"

Mikasa could not bear witness to the scene, but she easily visualized Erwin's amused smirk by his tone alone.

"All I know is that she convincingly teared up when I threatened her." Again, Levi answered rather impassively, which made Mikasa's fists clench even further. Her nails dug harsh crevices into her skin as she recalled the bewildering feeling of being trapped beneath him the previous night.

"I thought you disliked making women cry."

"Children, Erwin. I hate seeing children cry because it's always a snotty mess. And if I sense genuine threat from a capable woman, you know I wouldn't hold back." Levi seemed to be pacing back and forth as he spoke, since faint sounds of sole scratching wood followed each of his words. "She had a hazardous aura, but for once I couldn't put my finger on whether it was my imagination or not."

This time, Erwin actually chuckled. "Why don't you request to spend some more alone time with her, then? Do an informal interrogation that way, for our benefit."

"Are you serious?" The shorter man's brisk footsteps immediately halted at the suggestion, while his tone became noticeably incredulous.

"If she is playing a role, then you know you must as well." Erwin returned to a sterner attitude as he analyzed the situation. "It will be a different kind of combat than you are used to. But I always think it's more interesting when a beautiful young woman is involved."

"Her beauty is not fucking 'interesting,' Erwin." Levi's tone took a sudden, biting turn. "It's what complicates the situation thousandfold. It's the reason we have to be more cautious of her, and of this entire place."

If his subordinate's warning disturbed Erwin in the least, he failed to showcase any vulnerability. "Then do what you must to decode her, Levi. If she is indeed a threat to us on any level, then you already know what the solution is."

At her archenemy's inference, Mikasa felt the temperature in her bloodstream drop several degrees, but she still registered Levi's grunt of understanding and the faint sound of Erwin's panel door sliding shut against its frame. She removed the headset and dropped it carelessly upon Connie's desk, causing the seated young man to glance up towards her with somewhat fearful eyes before returning to his fervent typing.

"Well, that conversation seemed very genuine throughout." Ever the practical one, Armin did not take complete notice of Mikasa's reaction, choosing instead to focus on the computer's output data. "Even if they knew we might be listening, the speech analyzer indicates that they were definitely not putting on a show."

"What are you going to do, Mikasa? That threat at the end…" Connie spoke his concern as he paused his fingers.

"I will diffuse Levi's suspicions first and foremost, of course." She leaned against the glass of the surveillance booth and rubbed her arms, allowing sufficient time for her body to return to its usual warmth again.

"With what? Your 'beauty?" Armin raised an eyebrow as he finally took his eyes off of the endless sheets of paper.

Mikasa rolled her eyes at the tease. "Whatever I must do."

"I'm just saying. If it's something you can use to your advantage to protect yourself…you've certainly done it before, even though you know I always discouraged it."

Some of her more distinct memories surfaced at Armin's words, the haunting sensations of bare skin against bare skin, of gasps against grunts, of whispered phrases of lust all emerging as completely foreign yet completely familiar. She recalled that she always remained barely responsive throughout each of her previous encounters, with her conscience registering the acts as necessities to survive and succeed - nothing more. Too often did the subjects of her rendezvous transform into the objects of her violence, and the bloodstains upon her hands always glowed a brilliant crimson even in the darkest of rooms.

"Let's not bring up past missions, Armin." Mikasa shook her head a few times with vigor, casting the unpleasant thoughts afar. "You still haven't bugged my room, right?"

"Not yet."

"Good. Keep it that way for now." She demanded. "I'll be much more relaxed if I know no one else is listening in on our every word."

"You're positive? I must remind you that Erwin's final words were quite -"

"Yes. I am. That bastard does not frighten me." She made sure that her words bore finality. "And don't have anyone posted close by. I can handle it."

Armin walked up to her gradually, his expression full of his usual concern. "Please, Mikasa. I know what you think you must do to finally earn solace, just promise me you won't endanger yourself by going beyond what is secure and sensible."

She smiled, allowing the corners of her lips turn upward for the first time in hours. "Armin, I can promise you that nothing is going to happen tonight. But there are still several more evenings to come, and you know very well that it's already too late for that warning."

_In order to succeed, I would have to go beyond._

_And I must succeed._

* * *

Cloaked in the dimming light of an expiring bulb, Mikasa gently adjusted the violet hair comb attached to the side of her head, being mindful to not tangle any strands and cause disarray to her intricately coiffed bun. Ever since she began to struggle on her own, she was never one to dress up or even style her hair beyond a loose ponytail, but somehow this role of teahouse companion for the past two days had already ascribed her to habits she never possessed. The scrupulous yet comforting process of putting on one of Ymir's kimonos consistently aroused memories of her former family, of her mother's compassionate words that had inspired beautiful visions of an impossible future. Now, being enclosed within infinite folds of fabric partially filled that stifling void, but in the mirror, she noted that her onyx eyes remained as hollow as the day that future was lost.

She stood up and turned towards her door, refusing to see her own ominous reflection for even a second longer. Instead, she dwelled upon how the maroon kimono framed her figure like an embrace and waited with conviction for her intended guest. Just as she had overheard earlier in the day, Levi had requested some time with her alone through Ymir. This time, she was ready to duel with at least verbal wit, and there was no holding her down physically or mentally tonight.

A short moment later, the scraping of wood against wood sounded as Levi revealed himself behind the panel. He was evidently unprepared for her immediate presence, since his eyes gleamed surprise and his foot actually stepped back to counter the minor imbalance in his posture. Despite the gaffe, his signature cravat was still as spotless as ever, and the round silver buttons upon his charcoal blazer were polished to a fault.

"Ymir told me that you would be visiting." She linked her fingers and bowed, pretending to not even notice his uncharacteristic reactions.

"And this time my visit is announced." He stated as he regained full composure. "Do accept apologies for my behavior last night, Mikasa."

She nodded with false serenity as she extended an arm towards the rosewood table placed by the window. Levi obliged the invitation without comment as he stepped over, eventually folding his legs in a proper kneel next to the decorated edge. With propriety, he then straightened his back before bringing one of the porcelain tea cups closer to himself. Right after, Mikasa mimicked his actions, all the while sensing his eyes scrutinizing her every move, as if already trying to catch her off-guard.

"You were just doing your job." Ignoring his inspection, she grasped the handle of the teapot before raising the spout above his cup and pouring fragrant liquid within. "But the rumors seem to be true – you are quite menacing. It's no wonder you are so feared both within and outside of your circle, Sir Levi."

As the contents neared two-thirds full, he raised a hand to halt her. "Calling me Levi is just fine. And is that so? What exactly have you heard about me and my syndicate?"

_Here comes the interrogation. _"I only know that The Legion is a very powerful organization, even more so than any official police authorities." Mikasa stated matter-of-factly as she filled her own cup. "And that all of your hands are…not exactly clean."

Without looking at her companion, she began to consume the resident drink for the first time since she arrived. The combination of the scorching heat and the incredibly bitter taste that assaulted her tongue almost caused her to choke, but her throat forced swallows that also concealed her disgust. With such appalling conditions in existence outside, even the best tea leaves apparently left much to be desired. _Who in their right mind would enjoy this?_ She thought dreadfully.

Across from her, Levi also began to sip his tea whilst showing absolutely no signs of revulsion, as if he was immune to any hint of foul aroma or flavor. His immaculate posture did not flinch no matter the size of his gulp, but Mikasa could tell that he was in deep thought, seemingly digesting her perception of his syndicate instead of focusing on his drink.

"Are you afraid of us being here, then?" He finally put down the cup and spoke, his beady eyes now fixated on hers.

"No, I don't think we will be affected." She returned his gaze with just as much vigor, unwilling to yield a single sign of weakness. "We have entertained people with far worse reputations."

"Are you afraid of me?"

_I don't know how to answer that question_. "No." Mikasa stated monotonously despite her inner uncertainty.

She sensed his eyes narrowing, as if analyzing the sincerity of her answer. The moment ended as quickly as it had arrived, however, and Levi reached out for the teapot once more. This time, he took the liberty of pouring her another cup before himself. The gurgling sound of the descending liquid was a rather awkward disruption to the uncomfortable silence, and Mikasa grumbled inwardly as she surrendered to the notion of a second serving.

"Even though you nearly cried last night, you do not seem like someone easily frightened." Levi finally spoke again as he moved onto filling his own cup. "Am I wrong?"

"I have witnessed much since I was a child." She confessed without elaboration. "So no, I usually don't become unsettled the way I did. But wouldn't you be scared if you were shoved against the wall with a blade against your throat?"

At the sudden aggression in her voice he looked up, this time with both eyebrows arching more severely than before. But despite the surprise, his sharp response was instant.

"Depends on the size of the blade."

The corners of Mikasa's mouth twitched and turned slightly upward. To her dismay, she found that she could not control her amusement. _Damn, he is good_.

His next question, however, brought her mood back to the abyss.

"Where are your parents, Mikasa?"

"They died a long time ago." It was nearly impossible to suppress the disdain in her voice, but she somehow managed to transform it into a semblance of sadness. "I don't even know their names...that's why I have no surname. I was brought up in foster homes."

_Mommy! Daddy!_ Mikasa felt her 9-year-old self's scream ricochet across her neurons, where it was closely followed by throbbing sensations that she almost winced at. As she expected, her own memories did not hesitate to punish her for the ghastly lie.

_Focus, Mikasa._

"One of your parents must have been one of the last Easterners, then. But how did you learn Japanese traditional dance if you didn't know either of them?" Whether Levi noticed her weakness was suddenly a futile concern, as he appeared to dissect her story faster than she could tell it.

"It was my 3rd foster mother. She was a great aficionado of the lost Asian arts and insisted that I retain some skills…to pass it on, I guess." She conjured up another quick lie at a moment's notice. "One could argue that it is all going to waste right now."

"I see." He murmured before taking an extended sip.

Mikasa's thoughts were now enduring the same disarray she had controlled so meticulously for her hair. The confidence she held earlier in the evening was still intact, but she knew that she was losing command of the situation. Her mind sprinted with effort as it attempted to gain supremacy, and when it finally hinged onto the right wavelength, she summoned two simple words.

"My turn."

"Huh?"

"It's my turn to ask questions." She spoke with unrelenting authority.

Levi sighed, his eyes almost rolling. "Didn't I advise you last night to focus less on those around you?"

"From the way our conversation has gone so far, I could say the same for you, Levi."

The older man's eyes darkened with both suspicion and interest, as if impressed by her comeback.

"Fine." He set his cup aside and folded his arms, creasing the silk fabric of his blazer in nearly the same way he wrinkled his forehead. "Just don't expect me to be as forthcoming as you have been."

_We will see about that._

"Give me your hand." Pushing the cloth of her long sleeve aside, Mikasa extended an arm across the table, motioning with curled fingers for his limb to join hers atop the wooden surface.

"What are you—" He almost leaned back at her unexpected invitation.

"I said that I knew that you and your comrades' hands were unclean." She smirked and stretched her arm further towards him. "I just want to see for myself, because like I said - I'm actually not afraid."

To her surprise, his irises suddenly gleamed with some sort of fleeting emotion, while the dark shadows underneath his eyes appeared to brighten before quickly returning to their gloomy hue. Reluctantly, he released his left hand from its guarded spot, straightening each finger as he lowered his palm against hers. Almost instantly, she felt the rough bumps of his callouses again, but before she relished the moment for too long, she flipped his hand over and began to visually examine each indent.

"My foster mother said that palm reading was always a popular practice in Japan, so she taught me this as well." She muttered, remembering to not disclose anything about her biological mother, who was the actual teacher of this underused skill of hers. Soon, Mikasa's other hand joined in the foray, and she began to trace some of his lines with two soft fingertips – all while feigning ignorance at his faint shudders from her touch.

"All of your fortune lines confirm that you have been through a lot yourself, Levi." She kept her voice low and mysterious, knowing that she was lowering his guard more and more.

When the time finally became ripe, she took advantage.

"So where are _your_ parents?" Mikasa halted her movements and stared straight into his eyes, which had become somewhat cloudy since she last saw them minutes ago.

"Dead."

Even she was surprised at how prompt and direct Levi's response was compared to his previous aloofness. But she still regarded him with silence, alluding for him to elaborate.

"I was orphaned from a young age as well." He watched her, divulging details like he was now hypnotized beyond his control. "But perhaps it was for the best. Are there any happy childhoods with the world as it is now, anyway?"

In his tone was an irreparable cynicism that was far too close to her own.

"Indeed there are so few." She felt her hand fan out on its own before almost gripping his. "The world is cruel."

They remained in that position for a short while, unperturbed by any distraction around them. Within the ongoing connection of their eyes lingered a force Mikasa could not determine the nature of. _Is this hurt? Is this distress? Or is it…_ She feared to think any further, but to her relief his continuance successfully stalled her thoughts.

"Erwin took me under his wing after I wandered as a young thug for years."

_So that bastard has a heart, after all_.

She loosened her grip before continuing the interrogation, ensuring that she aimed at his critical points despite the guilt that began to bubble within her. "And? How many have you killed since you joined him?"

"I don't make it a habit to count." He placed his other elbow on the table, raising a few fingers to his lips in contemplation as he continued to watch her. "But I only kill when necessary."

"What, to you, is 'necessary,' then? Is it whenever Erwin gives you an order?"

"Whenever someone stands in our way." Levi's voice was assertive, but with each word he now appeared to be convincing himself instead of her. "We don't claim to be vigilantes. We are the mafia, and we thrive on fear and extreme strokes of action."

She raised an eyebrow. "Your self-proclaimed identity does not excuse you from anything."

At her bitter statement, Levi lowered his head towards hers, now attempting a similar intimidation as the night before. "Let me be clear on one thing, Mikasa: the government is far more corrupt than us. These so-called politicians have starved the people and mutilated their livelihoods beyond repair." He punctuated each word as if reciting a memorized chant. "We keep them in a state of panic – and in check."

With that, Levi removed his hand from hers abruptly, returning to hold his teacup with an even firmer grip. The sudden breeze that traveled through her now-empty hands seemed to testify as to how taciturn both of their souls had become. She breathed with slight difficulty, struggling between her growing comprehension of his perspective and her persistent fury at how she had been a poster victim of such views.

In the end, she could only ask one thing.

"Then how are you any different as you sit here, leisurely drinking fine tea while the world continues to self-destruct not far beyond these walls?"

Levi raised his cup again and downed its remaining contents with one breath, stretching his neck so high that she could decipher the beating pulse on his throat. Once finished, he stared at the visible porcelain bottom with vacant eyes.

"The difference, Mikasa, is that I actually find this tea repulsive."

She felt her expression freeze, almost stunned by the reality of it all. The truth was that she always turned a blind eye to the agendas of the government or the specific doings of the political figures she was indebted towards. Each previous mission objective came and went like a silent visitor that Mikasa never perceived, since her own furious eyes had constantly been clouded by that head of perfectly combed golden hair, with its countless ends all stained in crimson blood. Her ambition for the past eleven years had been for one goal and one goal only, and it had taken Mikasa's entire willpower the past two days to not simply walk those thirty meters of corridor and suffocate Erwin in his sleep.

"I feel the same, Levi." She scoffed at her own wretched existence. "About this tea." _And about this life_. She reached for her cup with one hand, noting that the greenish liquid had somehow became as gray as the skies.

He grunted. "And this is already the best in all these lands."

Even though she had already learned from the agency profile most of what he had divulged to her, it was not until Levi's frank statements sank in that Mikasa recognized how similar they actually were; how he was indisputably – and terrifyingly - her equal in strength and intellect, even more so than any of her own colleagues. _If that is the case, then he will never surrender until his heart stops beating. _The familiar chill from earlier in the day voyaged down Mikasa's spine as she realized how wrong her own words had been – she might actually have to kill him to triumph, after all.

_Triumph? For whom? For the government? For the squad? For myself?_ Her eyes remained trained on her sunken tea leaves and their flimsy swirling, as if they were struggling to float against all odds. She also vaguely recognized the irony that she was no longer putting up an act – in fact, she was being the most honest she had been in a long while.

"I'm glad we understand each other." He abruptly stated, his voice as soft as it had been the entire night. "It's rare to find someone who does."

The words prompted Mikasa to look up again, and this time she was greeted with his profile, a defined façade enveloped in solemnity as Levi stared out the window at nothing in particular. Whatever pale moonlight actually shone through the polluted atmosphere cast an unusual silhouette upon him, marking boundaries against his features to create a painting both soft and sinister. Without warning, the brief sadness that flashed across his eyes struck a chord and forced her to suppress a soft gasp.

_We've met before. Even prior to last night. _The sudden familiarity startled her, but the feeling was quickly subdued by his hand reaching out to suddenly hold hers. With little resistance, he opened her palm for the same scrutiny she had given him, his gaze carefully observing what was now in his grasp.

Before long, however, Levi's hand had departed hers, instead rising in elevation as his arms guided it towards her face. Their eyes met again, and two of his fingers – the same number that she had traced his palm with - ghosted across her cheek before pushing back the few strands of hair that had escaped from behind her ear. Ultimately, those two fingertips came to rest against her chin, where they gave it a most tender lift.

"What do you see for me, Levi?" She murmured the only words that came to her mind.

He sighed.

"Nothing. I see absolutely nothing."

There it was. She supposed that she should feel relief or satisfaction that she could claim victory tonight, since he had failed to penetrate her masquerade. Yet Mikasa could only answer with a gaze full of honest pity and other indistinguishable emotions - a gaze that promised mutual understanding, just as much as it promised mutual destruction.

Before she even registered the loss of touch, Levi had retracted his hand. She could only stare forward as his figure stood up again, walking towards the door with rapid yet methodical steps before leaving her with only the moonlight as her companion.

"Good night, Mikasa."

She would never be certain if he actually spoke the farewell.

_Chapter II - End_


	4. Chapter III

**A/N:** An extended wait – my apologies! But this is the longest chapter yet at least, and there are…somewhat "anticipated" moments near the end, so hopefully those make up for the delay.

Also, though this piece has been rated PG13 on FF with future M content meant for Tumblr only, I've decided to publish the entirety of the fic here without censorship and change the fic rating instead. Large parts of the later chapters have already been written, and I realized that there was simply too much that would be omitted in the FF version if I removed them completely…

P.S. Another reminder that art, snippets, and what have you are over at Tumblr (fuku-shuu).

_Chapter III_

"_I have read the glowing reviews of your past mission performances, agent Ackerman. Going way back to even your training days."_

_The austere room Mikasa sat in felt uncomfortably small as Director Hannes' voice bounced off the walls before reaching her ears. For the office of such a high-level position it was the humblest of sizes, though she always heard that it was more due to the director's own modesty rather than any limited resources on Squad 104's part. There were certain figures within the organization enjoying utter extravagance in their workspaces, and while the rumors of direct bribery from certain politicians being a factor always persisted, nothing was ever substantiated. Hannes himself was never a suspect of such behavior, and his compliment, spoken with the most genuine of tones, supported that notion a bit further._

"_Thank you, sir. My superiors and instructors have been too generous."_

"_No need to downplay your abilities." The blonde man leaned forward with clasped hands, his thin mustache shifting with each spoken word. "We like it better here when attitudes are pushed to the extreme. It is a sign of surefire survival."_

_Mikasa readjusted her stance, ensuring that her posture was even straighter than before. "Yes, sir. Understood."_

"_I am glad to see you can relate to that mentality." Hannes nodded with an approving glint in his eyes. "Now, as you know, you are now up for a transfer to the most elite sector of Squad 104. However, there has been a single concern circulating amongst the directors…is it true that you have had a personal agenda to fulfill from the day you joined us?"_

"_That is correct, sir." She responded with fluidity, already anticipating that question ever since her last round of evaluations. "But please be assured that my goals fall in line with the agency's overall objective. I will always prioritize the squad's needs above my own."_

_Hannes' look turned from approval to curiosity. "Would you elaborate upon what you seek to achieve?"_

"_I would like to personally assassinate the leader of The Legion, Erwin Smith." There was no hesitation in her voice as she divulged what she had never intended to hide from her superior. "Sir."_

"_Well, that is certainly in line with the Squad's eventual aim…" Hannes gave his fingers a brief twiddle, evidently contemplating how the revelation could be applied in the ongoing conflict. "…might I ask why, agent Ackerman?"_

"_He was responsible for the death of my parents eight years ago."_

* * *

Before her dreamscape launched her into bloodstained memories again, Mikasa's ashen eyes opened to the rays penetrating through her window pane.

_The Sun…_ She sat up without her usual amount of morning fatigue, surprised by the unprecedented illumination and the vivid blue skies that greeted her sight. _How did the sky clear up this much?_

At the revelation, she rushed towards the sink and splashed her face thoroughly, wanting to ensure that she was no longer just trapped within another dream. Moments later, as she donned her morning Yukata, Mikasa drank in the bold greens of the leaves peering into her main window, her mind in complete wonder that the world had experienced such a revival overnight. In the midst of her enchantment, she overheard faint noises originating from the courtyard beyond the bushes and trees, ranging from light grunts to the "swoosh" of something cleanly slicing through air.

Adjusting the tie on her robe, Mikasa exited her quarters and investigated the source of the unfamiliar sounds. As soon as her eyes caught the figure moving about upon the cracked cement ground, a long katana in hand, she felt her insides coil with both nervousness and anticipation.

Dressed in a monotonous getup – white shirt and black slacks - shadows danced across Levi's features as he quickly transitioned from pose to pose, the graceful elegance displayed from his limbs outright contrary to the vehemence behind the sword's swings. In the unusual brightness his hair was a reflective obsidian, and each piece that fell from his scalp shifted loosely with the varied tilts of his head, forming fragile veils against those scrutinizing eyes. Each movement was clean, executed with utter precision that she had only witnessed from top masters as a child. And though his actions were far from belligerent, even at a distance she could detect the surplus of ferocity lying dormant beneath. With all their encounters thus far, combined with this very moment, Mikasa knew that the rumors had held more truth than anyone realized – Levi's mystifying exterior was the biggest smokescreen of them all, concealing a precarious nature that would be unleashed at will.

_So similar to me. Yet again._

"Enjoying the weather, Mikasa?" His firm voice interrupted her thoughts in its usual manner as he acknowledged her presence, though he never looked straight at her as his body continued to carry out its routine. The way he stretched his back caused patterned wrinkles to appear across his shirt, its fitted form giving a glimpse at the arresting musculature underneath.

Wrestling her line of sight away, Mikasa carefully strode down the two stone steps in front of her, head now raised upward towards the azure expanse instead of in his direction. "I…I don't even recall the last time I saw the sky like this."

"The credit goes to Hanji." He responded while turning to also look skyward, the face of his blade doubling as a temporary shade for his eyes. "It's the new project she has been leading on her own. No government interference or involvement, though I'm sure those bastards are taking credit for it as we speak."

Mikasa slowed in her journey into the courtyard, as she was utterly caught off-guard by his answer. Never in any of the files she reviewed were duties beneficial for the masses attributed to The Legion. Felony after felony, they were categorized as ruthless characters in a dangerous faction, and nothing more.

"In fact it is why we are here in town." Levi continued, his usual tone of confidence only half present as he attempted to elaborate on details he evidently could not comprehend himself. "She is executing the final scientific phase of the experiment around this area, launching random shit into the atmosphere and all."

"I didn't realize that your group supported ventures of this purpose and scale."

"Like I told you before, we thrive on extreme strokes of action." He tossed his katana into the air skillfully, catching the handle just as the weapon made a few complete twists. "Even if we only get public credit for the things that condemn us, it's about instilling fear into the sorry excuse we have for a political system - to remind them that they have failed where we will succeed."

She was barely an arm's length away from him now, so close that she was tempted to catch the katana herself when it came downward into his hand. When Levi turned and their gazes met at last, Mikasa detected him freezing in place and felt slight apprehension, unsure if he was staring because something about her morning appearance was unkempt. But as gray looked deeper into blue, she saw that he was in a trance of sorts, as if in this splendid light he was seeing her –_ truly_ seeing her - for the very first time.

"What is it?" She inserted concern into her question, genuinely wanting him to express his exact thoughts.

Levi broke away, focusing his attention on the gleaming surface of the sword instead. "Nothing."

Dismay bubbled within her at his non-answer, though she also berated herself for needing to know. Instead of pushing the boundaries further, she denied her personal curiosity and changed the subject.

"This is the first time I have known a foreigner so skilled with a katana."

An uncustomary grin surfaced onto his harsh features as he progressed onward with his exercise, cutting through the morning air briskly and almost splitting open the tops of adjacent shrubs in the process.

"We train ourselves in all types of weaponry and combat. You never know what kind of enemies you might encounter - crooked politicians can have the most unpredictable guards."

"Why do you insist on being in the right, Levi?" She bit back at his choice of adjectives as she followed him, careful not to intrude upon the region that would be vulnerable to his upcoming swings. "You might find the same tea repulsive, but like those you call 'crooked,' you are still drinking it in the end."

At her remembrance of their previous conversation, Levi halted mid-attack to glance back. This time there was another look in his eyes – one that contained both the recognition of his weakness from the night before and the will of not submitting to it again. Without another word he retraced his previous path, pupils dark with mysterious intent. Eventually, his figure began to circle her like a hunter, the sharp edge of the blade grazing the hem of her robe while his free hand remained in his pocket.

"Have you ever been wronged, Mikasa?" He questioned impassively. "Assaulted by one of your previous customers, perhaps?"

She gulped as the painful memories of her parents flooded back without warning. "Perhaps."

"Wouldn't you…" He stopped behind her, positioning himself right in the blindspot where she could not determine his next actions. "…have an unstoppable desire to retaliate if the right tools were placed in your hands?"

_He's testing me a final time._

"I am just a dancer." She clenched her fists, preparing to retaliate if necessary. "Not a killer."

Gradually, his arms lifted around her still frame, reaching for her right hand before inserting the katana handle into her palm. With his chest against her back and biceps wrapped around her torso, his fingers beckoned for hers to close around the weapon. When she hesitated, he began to meticulously complete the task for her, one digit at a time.

"Don't lie to yourself, Mikasa." The fabric of his cravat and his breath tickled against the back of her ear. "When I pinned you down that night, all your adrenaline desired is to snatch away that blade and slice through my flesh instead."

Mikasa shuddered from the feeling of him around her, almost immobilized by the magnitude of his presence. And though a part of her wanted to savor this moment, she responded the only way she could to quell all his remaining suspicions.

"I am not like you, Levi."

Levi's arms immediately released her at the phrase, as if he had been scorched by the burning tone. She still gripped the katana on her own accord, but she was careful to feign unfamiliarity with the weapon. As she dangled the sword as awkwardly as possible and looked back to analyze his reaction, she saw that he was gazing upward once more.

"In this godforsaken world, Mikasa, we all contract bloodlust eventually."

With those words, the sunlight that previously shone so brilliantly began to dim. When she looked up for the reason, she saw that gray hues had returned to cruelly mask the skies. The dullness once again echoed her own eyes and the lifeless eyes of all her previous victims, each meeting death in a format of her choosing, and every gaping bullet wound or severed artery burning permanent scars upon her own psyche. She wanted desperately to declare to the man next to her that they were in fact more similar than he could imagine, that she wanted to preserve this rare connection between them. Yet as she watched the canopy of monotony that brought a tragic end to whatever temporary solution Hanji had conjured up, Mikasa knew that what they had was the most ill-fated connection of all.

"Looks like her plan worked. For a while, anyway."

The new mundane voice took Mikasa by complete surprise, especially as she had not realized how much she had lowered her guard. When she glanced at Levi, however, she realized that she was not alone – he appeared just as startled as she was when he saw Erwin Smith standing just meters away from them, arms folded and dressed in dark, semi-formal attire. As usual his was a foreboding presence, and one that poisoned her spirit with every second of his survival.

Though she kept her facial expression as unaffected as possible, there was no mistaking the temptation for her limbs to leap into action while she possessed a precious weapon in her hand.

_I am literally this close to my goal._

Armin's orders to wait resonated within her ears.

_And yet…_

"Good morning to you, Miss Mikasa. Levi." Erwin bowed in his disconcertingly gentlemanlike manner. "Sorry to have disturbed you."

She could only bow in return, lips pursed in a tight line.

"Erwin." Levi swung by her just as she returned to her upright stance. "We need to meet."

There was a strange urgency in his voice that Mikasa had not anticipated, and in that brief moment of confusion, she inadvertently permitted his agile hands to retrieve the katana with no effort.

The taller man nodded once. "This evening, then."

"Fine." Levi rushed past his superior and retreated from the courtyard in large, quick steps, vanishing like the passing wind. It was not until the sounds of his footsteps faded that Mikasa realized how he had not bid any farewell to her. And just as she was contemplating that circumstance, Erwin gave her his.

"Miss Mikasa, I shall take my leave."

Her eyes instantly became predatory as they followed Erwin's steady departure, the force of her stare springing a silent curse with each step that the man took. Her hand that previously held the katana visibly quivered, fingers still forming a phantom shape around the handle that was previously there.

* * *

Daylight came and went, and evening fell like a brooding shroud as Mikasa watched the sun's descent through her window. With only a towel enclosed around her torso, she ran her fingers through the steamy water within her bath, hoping that the calming motion would suppress any desire to eavesdrop upon Levi and Erwin. While she knew she could always get the audio data from Connie later on, something within the two men's brief exchange from morning triggered her instincts, and the need to hear the discussion for herself swelled more and more with each nautical voyage of her hands.

Her body was torn, wedged between the craving to relax in liquid warmth and the need to become dynamic after such a long period of immobility. She was not accustomed to the former, as both her routine training and her usual missions required far more physical prowess. Seeing Levi brandishing his sword so freely had splintered her resolve, and if she was trapped within this masquerade for much longer, Mikasa knew she would start to become distressed.

"Fuck it." Officially breaking character, she splashed the surface and stood upright. Her hands hastily pitched her towel aside before she dove into her wardrobe, searching for the one attire that brought her familiarity and comfort.

Moments later, Mikasa's vague shadow meandered across the dimly-lit grounds, agile feet advancing her figure from location to location in expert silence as she made her way towards Erwin's room. Her entire figure blended into the night, with her covert black jumpsuit, dark red headscarf that also concealed the majority of her face, and lightweight boots all deeming her nearly imperceptible. She was now more than acquainted with the nooks and crannies of the teahouse layout, being careful to avoid any light sources and occasionally making gestures towards where she knew cameras were hidden, just because she enjoyed the thought of someone on the Squad's side watching her with sweatier-than-usual palms.

As she approached her destination, she limberly grasped the wooden ceiling beam above and elevated herself, bending into a position where she knew she would not be detected as easily from even within the corridor itself. Centimeter by centimeter she shifted the final distance towards the entrance, and once close enough, she extended her neck towards the papered top section of the doorway – also the least soundproof area.

"…yes, have them positioned here during the meeting." Her ear caught the end of one of Erwin's hushed sentences.

"Already done." Came Levi's answer spoken in his brassy timbre.

"So we are finished, then."

Mikasa cursed inside. _I may have missed what I came for_. But to her immediate relief, Erwin's next statement revived some hope.

"Unless you have anything else to add, Levi?"

"Not really."

"Are you certain?" Mikasa could almost visualize Erwin's eyebrows rising as he questioned his subordinate. "I thought you had wanted to discuss the young lady in your arms this morning."

Despite the account being spoken by her most-hated enemy, she still flushed with both shame and uneasiness as she imagined what the earlier scene must've looked like to any bystander.

Faint shuffling sounds emerged, no doubt a sign of Levi's own agitation. "You saw…?"

"Of course I did." The blond man gave a rather teasing response before infusing weight into his tone. "So what is your conclusion? Is she a nuisance or threat to us?"

Mikasa felt the redness in her cheeks disappear immediately as her blood ran cold once again. Her heart thumped as rapidly and loudly as ever, the deafening noise appearing to echo throughout the corridor like the most ominous of drumbeats. The tense stillness that followed only made her hands even clammier. Levi's next words would no doubt determine the fate between them for now, and while her curiosity could not be subdued, she also dreaded this moment of truth. She could actually detect her palms slipping from their grip, threatening to release her towards the earth without mercy and convicting her for the sin of desiring his answer above all other intentions.

"I do trust her, Erwin. More than most."

She nearly plunged to the ground at his confession, her traitorous fingers stumbling to latch onto the beam where they had loosened out of shock.

"But…I no longer trust myself around her."

Though still focusing on the struggle with her grip, Mikasa felt her eyes widen at the additional implications of that second statement.

"Trust yourself? You mean you might suddenly get the urge to kill her?"

"Tch…quite the opposite." Levi's tone was one of irritated surrender. "If you still recall I had warned you about how we must be cautious here. But as it turns out, I'm the one who has let down my damn guard."

_And now I've let down mine_. Her mind allowed a final revelation before her body officially lost control. As she fell through the air, Mikasa could only stiffen her muscles as much as possible, preparing to recover quickly from her uncharacteristic error and escape with haste.

The sound of body colliding against wood was most awful to her ears, even more unpleasant than the sweltering pain of the impact itself. Almost instantly, she picked herself up before dashing towards the nearby garden. The call that soon broadcasted behind her served as a petrifying reminder that from that moment onward, she would not be able to linger on any thought or action for too long.

"Who's there?!"

* * *

_Shit._

Mikasa cursed her carelessness as she dashed at maximum speed, legs driving her forward through the confines of the back garden. Though the pathways were supposed to be familiar by now, they had somehow twisted into a maze as convoluted as her current mental state. Never before had she experienced such bewilderment in the middle of a mission, where even lifelong objectives had felt so compromised and unattainable. As defiant branches slapped against her arms and gatherings of leaves attempted to blockade her sight, the confidence of a successful escape began to waver.

_Come on, come on-_

Without warning, a single bullet whizzed through the air right next to her ear, the audible sound of its journey a grim reminder of how close her pursuer's aim of her head had been. Mikasa did not need to turn to know the identity of said individual – there was only one person in Erwin's faction who possessed agility and accuracy that rivaled hers, not to mention having access to such a supply of ammunition. The source of the shot had been completely hushed, indicating the usage of a sophisticated silencer – a rare find that Levi was known to have possessed.

_Moment of truth, Mikasa._ She zigzagged her escape path randomly in order to throw off the target on her back. _Let's see who will emerge victorious._

For now, she was at least thankful that her breaths had remained calm despite the exertion of energy towards her flight. If her diaphragm had succumbed to the exhaustion and nerves of an average human, she would have perished a hundred assignments ago. She knew very well, however, that strong lungs meant little against the piercing of bullets and the sounds of footsteps closing in. As two more projectiles ricocheted within her vicinity, one exploding into soil and another penetrating into bark that splintered against her arm, her mind quickly strategized the best course of action.

Just as her options became more and more limited, Mikasa caught sight of the short wooden bridge in the rear that led to the garden pavilion. Recalling that whatever water that had been in the shallow depths below was already dried up, she darted in its direction without reluctance. As soon as she reached the elevated structure, she gingerly hopped onto the solid rocks beneath instead of running across, and her form disappeared into the shadows cast by the bridge itself.

Seconds later, the footsteps of her adversary thumped against the aged beams of wood, rattling the delicate assembly that she had crouched under. The second those sounds passed above her head, she reached up with both arms and lifted herself again, emerging wordlessly upon ground level with a full view of Levi's back. He was wearing the same clothes from morning, only this time, something was attached against his waist. Before she could decipher the object, he froze mid-step as he sensed the unexpected presence, and as he twisted around to face her, she swung her long leg against his vulnerable wrist area, knocking the gun out of his hand with expertise.

The fierce momentum almost spun Levi's entire body into the ground, but to Mikasa's surprise he held on with little effort, not even flinching at the pain that must have throbbed his now-empty hand. Narrowing her eyes, she bent her knees and took a sparring posture in preparation for his next move.

"I know that stance." He suddenly declared. "You must be the notorious Agent Ackerman."

Her throat went dry at the accurate identification. _Does he…recognize me?_

"Finally we meet for the first time. I've been waiting for this day for too damn long." His answer, clearly demonstrating unfamiliarity, provided Mikasa with temporary relief. "But very interesting - I never thought you would be so terrible at eavesdropping."

Her fists clenched at the tease.

Unperturbed by her silence, Levi glanced with disappointment in the direction his gun had disappeared into. "Alas, I always preferred swords anyway..."

His hands reached towards his waist, and it was only then that Mikasa recognized the sleek, black tubular attachments as two short scabbards. The way he removed the backup weapons from their sheaths was almost serene, but the crisp sound of metal sliding against metal hinted at the brutality that was about to take place. Levi's stance now mirrored hers, only instead of releasing a defensive aura, his was utterly destructive.

_Two blades, just like the praying mantis of my childhood_.

For whatever reason, her mind decided at this very moment to slip into reverie. The memory made her feel weightless, as if the rest of the universe had begun to dissolve around them. In the darkness she could vaguely perceive his determined eyes, so heartbreakingly solemn just the night before, but now full of the same lethal intent that she always watched Erwin with.

_And what is it all for in the end?_

Before her mind could conjure up a proper response, Levi was already halfway in the air, lunging towards her at dangerous speed.

Mikasa forced all her weight on her rear leg and propelled herself backward, allowing her torso to dodge the relentless attack barely in time. Levi's blade whipped through the area right in front of her stomach, slicing through the thick air at petrifying velocity and even causing a delayed noise, as if the speed of his action had actually surpassed the sound barrier. Without hesitation, he reapproached her and attempted the same onslaught using his other weapon, but Mikasa had already shuffled behind a tree for protection. Instead of his blade becoming embedded into the solid wood, however, it hacked straight across the firm material, almost cutting the tree clean through save for a tiny sliver that somehow still managed to hold the vertical structure together.

_Shit, he's much faster than I even imagined._ She thought as she continuously dove behind different obstructions. Her hastening breaths penetrated through the red material of her makeshift disguise, the sounds echoing within the fabric becoming louder and louder with each intake.

"It's useless, Mr. Ackerman." His voice resounded throughout the garden just as she thought she had moved out of his range of vision. "You have no escape routes this time. Quit hiding like a shitty thief already - let's settle this man-to-man."

_Mr.? Man-to-man?_ Mikasa could not hold back a scoff, feeling terribly insulted at his - and apparently The Legion's - ongoing misidentification of her gender.

_Despite everything, Levi, I may have to get aggressive with you for that blasphemous assumption alone._

With that, she waited for an opportunity. And mere moments later, it came in the form of Levi's own oversight. As he hacked towards another tree standing between them, focusing all energy on his favored arm, Mikasa took full advantage of the brief relaxation of his other limb. With a smooth and unforeseen dive towards his side, she reached out and twisted his dormant wrist behind him, triggering just enough pain for his grip to slightly loosen. The transition of weapon from his hand to hers was so swift that he barely had time to react, and by the time he wrestled himself away, she faced him nonchalantly with sword in hand. Her posture was now of defiance and challenge, her mind much less clouded with doubt or distraction.

"Impressive." The hostility in Levi's voice seemed to dissipate as he regarded her. "I see that they don't call you the one 'worth a hundred Squad members' for nothing."

Her brows furrowed at the moniker, but her concentration returned quickly.

_Remember._

_Escape._

With that purpose in mind, Mikasa began her own rounds of assault. As she leaped and attacked, she maintained her signature silence, never giving away the elevated timbre of her voice and disrupting the valuable misconceptions of her gender. Slowly but surely, his every movement began to complement hers, almost as if they could predict one another's exact action out of countless possibilities. Metal clanged against metal in a series of harsh clatters, each impact generating sparks that gave fleeting visibility within the darkness. Together they took part in a dramatic dance with oblivion, defying its ruthless grasp despite traversing on the very edge swing after swing.

_Strange_. She mused. _It's almost as if we were training together instead of fighting to the death_.

The belligerent yet lithe movements of Levi's figure formed almost a striking performance, much more mesmerizing than the reduced routine from morning. He was not as flexible or analytical as her, but whatever he lacked in tactics he made up for in agility she could never hope to possess. And though these ongoing fears of his speed remained, Mikasa comprehended that in fact, they were quite evenly matched in the end – almost too alike.

_It will all come down to who leaves a negligent opening first._

Whilst focusing on dodging and defending, she made use of her unrivaled footwork, positioning each leg at angles that were fully prepared to deliver her signature kicks. Less than a minute later, a swipe that went wider than usual for Levi left his mid-torso completely unshielded, and just as when she snatched away his second sword, Mikasa once again exploited the golden opportunity.

Almost in slow motion, the bottom of her boot crushed itself against his chest, sending him airborne and likely driving all remaining air from his lungs. Briefly, she wondered if there would be a bruise in the outline of the sole the next day. As his groan sounded mid-flight, followed closely by the painful noise of impact against solid ground – echoing hers from earlier – Mikasa's feet turned and began to transport her away from the scene, making haste towards her own quarters.

* * *

Slipping into the same opening she had watched the dusk through earlier, Mikasa stripped herself down with swift expertise, hiding every piece of her black disguise behind a removable cabinet and allowing the bandages that constricted her breasts to collapse at her feet after she loosened the coils. The chilly night air caressed her bare skin, but before any goosebumps appeared, she smoothly cast herself into the steaming tub.

The still-hot bath welcomed her swift entrance, its milky surface parting and engulfing her figure like a tempestuous embrace as she submerged herself entirely. In those few crucial underwater seconds, she congratulated herself on the stroke of luck of having drawn the bath in advance, while her brain quickly strategized the next steps of her somewhat spontaneous plan – a plan in accordance with everything she had overheard.

Once she resurfaced, Mikasa ran both hands through her drenched hair, trapping all the previously loosened tresses against her scalp. Her muscles finally found relief from their soreness via the intense battle, relaxing as if they had never been employed in the most extreme chase-and-duel she ever experienced. Any sign that she had only just begun her self-cleaning routine disappeared into liquid form as sweat blended with bathwater, and she breathed deeply before sitting against the tub's inner wall, awaiting the foreseeable guest with subdued anxiety. She had left the bathroom's door open on purpose, as the alignment of her perspective to the entrance to her quarters – and any visitor's view of her – would now be without obstruction.

Soon, the faint sound of running footsteps materialized, followed almost immediately by the rough sound of scraping wood as her main panel door was practically forced open.

"Mikasa!"

There was no denying the indistinct panic in Levi's voice as he appeared behind the sliding pane and rushed into her space. In the faint light she could now see how truly – and unusually – unkempt he was after their vigorous meeting, with large batches of dirt invading the pure white of his shirt and cravat almost half undone. The dark hair that had fallen evenly from his head now held its own volition as sections were soaked in sweat and pointed in unpredictable directions. Breaths entered and exited his mouth at an erratic pace, only receding once his eyes finally found hers.

"Levi?" She stared at him with only the slightest dose of shock. "Why have you come here?"

"There was an intruder headed in this direction. I…" His voice cracked evidently as he began to perceive the atypical circumstances, almost gaping at how the tops of her breasts audaciously broke the surface of the bath. Mikasa made absolutely no attempt to cover herself, instead ensuring that her arm movements above water were as languid as possible, as if she paid no mind to his presence.

"You were concerned for my safety first and foremost?" She finished for him in an attempt to distract him further. As she ended the question, her entire body nonchalantly lifted itself out of the tub, allowing liquid to gracefully descend every subtle curve of her figure before recombining with its source.

Levi turned around as rapidly as she knew he was capable of, the grip on his weapon visibly tightening in the process.

"And what if I was?" The question came as a harsh whisper from his throat.

Retrieving her towel from the ground where she had tossed it much earlier, Mikasa dried herself and wrapped the material around her bare torso, enacting each motion at a calculated pace. Once she secured the towel, her legs began to carry her in his direction. Instead of stopping behind him, however, she bypassed unto a path directly towards the door, extending her arms to slide it shut once the panel was within proximity. She could almost feel his heated gaze burning holes upon her exposed shoulder blades and the backs of her thighs, seemingly evaporating all the water droplets that had stubbornly remained.

"No one was here." She murmured.

The universe moved in at a snail's pace as she turned around to face him, with her hooded eyes trained on the area below his neck instead of any higher. Wordlessly, she stepped into his vicinity, stretching both hands towards the cravat before starting to readjust its unruly state. The air between them mingled together as they gradually started to breathe at the same steady tempo, his rising chest gently grazing the ends of her fingers at every cycle.

Once finished with her task, Mikasa finally aligned their sights. Levi's eyes were clouded with something indecipherable, and she knew instantly that he had forgotten the original purpose of chasing down his intended prey. Once again, she had captured the upperhand in their ever-unpredictable circumstances, and a part of her wanted to squeeze each opportunity dry before permitting its freedom.

Without breaking their gaze, Mikasa lowered her arms and reached for his right wrist. In a reversal from their morning encounter, her fingers pried open his rigid ones and released the sword's grip from his hand, emancipating him both metaphorically and literally from his duty – and saving herself in the process. The weapon succumbed to the forces of gravity, delivering its final clang of the night as the metal blade made contact with the ground.

"Do not shed blood in my presence, Levi." She regarded him with candid eyes during the ironic request. "Even if the right tool is in your hands."

Slowly but surely, Levi's entire façade gave way to a measure of uncertainty, as if he sought to deny himself in return for all the prospects she embodied. While the sincere brokenness in his gaze returned, so contrary to the force they had expressed in duel, Mikasa felt her own sense of determination waver. Unlike their last few encounters, there was no longer an attempt from him to decipher her in his orbs. Instead, what emerged was a genuine plead – a pleading for her to be the one to truly understand his plight, to forgive his past tribulations in a way that only she could.

And within the depths of her tortured, violent soul, she knew that she wanted the exact same thing from him.

The attraction between them buzzed with fervor, with every negligible movement demanding substantial response. Slowly, he leaned into her shoulder, leaving barely a centimeter between their cheeks. His already pale skin was practically dark next to her alabaster hue, and she gulped as every hair on her body became alert with anticipation.

"You were right, Mikasa. You're not like me." The murmur breathed gentle winds across her collarbone.

"But you are exactly what I need."

Before she could react to his rousing words, Levi's body shoved into hers and thrust them both against the fragile entryway, almost snapping the thin wooden framing in the process. Calloused hands arrived behind her thighs before hoisting her entire form into the air, the rough friction grating her back in an almost delicious manner. Though his arms thoroughly supported her weight, her legs instinctively hooked around his waist for security, precariously lingering her intimate heat above his pubic bone.

_Levi_. She mouthed as she watched him behind curtains of dark, wet hair, the soundless call a final command for him to continue.

Extending his neck upward, he heeded her request.

There was little foreplay as their kiss deepened from the start, and Levi's hips ground roughly against her bare core while their tongues engaged in an ardent struggle. With each catch and release, his lips imprinted unchaste marks upon her subconscious, leaving no spot unaroused. Fingers gradually rose to bury themselves in the dampness of her hair and press at the small of her back, closing all possible distances as his torso melded into her like two halves of a whole. All the tension that had gathered since their initial meeting imploded to the pressure of this embrace, and Mikasa could feel the powerful tautness in his muscles, firm from the adrenaline still roaming through his system via their earlier skirmish. As a result, he was utterly solid everywhere she grasped, a frame of stimulated nerves and skin ready to be lit aflame.

"Oh Gods…" She gasped in between kisses, feeling dampness seep from within her directly onto the fabric of his slacks, exactly where a noticeable bulge had formed.

_I am just like you, Levi. We are one and the same._ Her mind raced with the silent confession as his mouth moved downward to seize the most tender parts of her neck, causing wanton moans to escape her throat. With their movements becoming more and more severe, she could feel the makeshift catch of her towel coming free, threatening to relinquish its responsibility as her only remaining shield. There was no turning back now; soon this man's fingers would spread her open in every way, and those lips would devour her whole as he claimed her as his own-

"Levi!"

Like a heightened dosage of smelling salts, the vociferous call from just outside snatched both of them from their intoxicating embrace. Out of pure reflex, Mikasa immediately shoved the body against her aside, almost throwing Levi to the ground in the process while her own figure slid down until both feet touched ground. He regained his physical balance quickly – years of training evidently had not failed him – but a noticeable grumble resounded from his throat as he attempted to gather his mental composure as well. Right then, the door slid open to reveal brunette hair and the face of Hanji Zoe, ever so unpredictable in her actions.

"Hanji, what the hell are you-"

"There you are, Levi." Spinning a pistol precariously around one finger, the spectacled woman appeared focused on her own goal and completely oblivious to what she had interrupted. "Have you checked the entire perimeter?"

As Levi gave a stern nod, Mikasa saw that his eyes were even more overcast than usual, with sharp daggers in Hanji's direction concealed just beneath the surface of the glare. Moreover, at some point during their immodest actions, his cravat had become loose again, yet he made no attempt to tighten the fabric this time.

"It was that Agent Ackerman you were chasing, wasn't it?" Still unaware of the conditions, Hanji's eyes became possessed by an excited craze as she enunciated the notorious name. "If that's the case, don't you think we should leave here tomorrow, or even right now? If someone like him has come this close to us, then this lovely little place is obviously no longer secure…"

"No. I showed him firsthand what I was capable of, and if he were wise he will not return here again." Though he attempted to express logic in his usual demeanor, the bitter annoyance in Levi's voice could no longer be masked. "Our best strategy now is to stay put and not do what he was counting on - panic."

Hanji must have finally noticed her comrade's extra measure of resentment as well, since she stammered her agreement for the first time. Her animated stare drifted to the region below Levi's waist before whizzing back and forth between that area and Mikasa's disheveled appearance - only then did her face dawn with ample realization.

Immediately, Levi crouched down to salvage his sword, evidently not wanting to be scrutinized any further while still in his standing position. "Let's go. Erwin's probably awaiting our report."

"Are…are you sure?" Hanji chuckled nervously, eyes following his somewhat strained path out the room.

Observing the entire scene from the side, Mikasa began to feel an acute sense of loss as the distance between them lengthened once more. But just as Levi stepped outside her doorway, he glanced back one final time. The look was so saturated with hunger and promise that she gasped, her body giving off a forceful tremble as if he had stimulated her whole being within a single second.

Meanwhile, Hanji gave her an apologetic bow before withdrawing herself from Mikasa's quarters.

"So…what you said about the Ackerman guy is your_ only_ reason for wanting us to stay?" The brunette woman's fading voice sounded as Mikasa watched the back of her ponytail bouncing with each step. "I mean I agree and all…"

"Fuck off, Hanji."

As she overheard the last words of the conversation, Mikasa grinned to herself at the ultimate success of the haphazard plot to protect her own identity. However, any sense of satisfaction dissipated into thin air as she realized that her personal longing had now overflowed beyond any resistances. Whether their mutual movements stemmed out of violence or yearning, between Levi and herself existed a haunting synchrony that could not be replicated by any other. She could no longer deny that she wanted to seize unto the sordid past of this man – this sinister adversary of a man - to revel in his dangerous tendencies and never let go. Their vicious experiences had lacerated them both from the inside out, and the only solace to be recovered was somewhere within one another. In these past few days, she may have broken down his stoic walls brick-by-brick, but unbeknownst to others her own barrier was crumbling at the exact same pace.

Like a moth to a fatal flame, she was enticed by the beauty of what his movements and touches promised, yet in the most clandestine corners of Mikasa's mind, the savage fantasy of this consummation of desires ended with thick liquid of furious crimson coating both of their naked forms. In all her previous visions, it was always Erwin's blood upon solid ground, spilled by her merciless hands. But this time, Mikasa knew the substance saturating the caverns of her imagination was gushing from the crevices of her own skin.

_Bloodlust_. Levi's voice vibrated against her eardrum as she beckoned each syllable from memory and reconstructed its meaning.

_Lust that bears blood as consequence_.

_Chapter III - End_


	5. Chapter IV

**A/N:** Happy 2014 everyone! I hope this new chapter is a decent New Year's gift for all. It's another dialogue-heavy portion, but there is a lot taking place, so try not to miss any of the details being spoken (If you can…I know my writing can get long-winded). With that said - may all of you have a wonderful rest of the year :)

P.S. Another reminder that art, snippets, and what have you are over at Tumblr (fuku-shuu).

_Chapter IV_

With both arms folded across her blouse and legs crossed beneath a long skirt, Mikasa sat in Armin's office with a posture of conviction, as unrelenting as the most solid of stone statues. Connie was ordered out of the room moments ago, and now only bustling strain kept them company as they beheld one another with completely opposite bearings – hers lackadaisical, his borderline livid.

"What in the world happened last night?" Her blonde comrade demanded.

"Nothing, Armin." She kept her answer concise.

The young man suddenly stood, slamming both palms upon his desk and seemingly shaken beyond his limits by her apparent apathy. "We _saw_ you on the cameras sneaking over to Erwin's quarters. And then that insane fight between you and Levi around the garden…" His tone soared into an unprecedented level of fury. "I don't even know how to report this to the heads. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I probably wasn't." _Which was the truth_. Mikasa thought as she kept her eyes on the same line of sight, now looking at Armin's belt instead of his face.

"Evidently you weren't – since you already knew we had bugs in their rooms and didn't need you to go eavesdrop!" One quivering hand lifted the folder containing their written objectives and shook it towards her. "You almost compromised our entire miss—"

"Well I didn't, did I?" She elevated her own timbre to interrupt him. "Now, let me fucking hear what I came here to hear."

Frustrated yet defeated by her – as was the usual endgame whenever disagreements arose between them - Armin grabbed the miniature cassette tape resting at the corner of his desk and tossed it into her lap. "I still have no idea what took place back in your room before this conversation, but I don't think I want to ask."

* * *

Right as Mikasa pushed play, Levi's now familiar voice immediately began to speak. She felt her palms pressing both cushioned pads flush against her ears, wanting to savor every word for reasons she dared not consider.

"Ackerman escaped, Erwin."

Erwin was unmistakably surprised. "And you didn't go chasing after him?"

"I did, but-"

A third party suddenly made herself known in the room, her loud tone providing almost unnecessary emphasis to every syllable. "But our Levi here became _preoccupied_."

_Hanji Zoe_. Mikasa mused both at the woman's entrance and at her statement. As last night already exhibited, she seemed to have a penchant for disruption.

"Oh?"

"Let's just say I caught him and that Miss Mikasa in a rather…" A cough sounded. "…suggestive position."

Mikasa found herself flush as she thought back to how the two of them must have appeared last night to any witnesses. She had given a wonderfully spontaneous performance that brought the interference that she sought, yet in the midst of grinding bodies and gasping breaths she had entirely lost control of herself. Fueled by the physical battle that had taken place just before – at least, _she_ had been aware of the complete circumstances – they were molten like lava, ready to liquefy into one another and destroy everything in their passionate path.

"So what if we were, Hanji?" Levi's retort in her ears returned her to attention. "Erwin knows that I consider her to be beautiful. He thinks the same."

She felt her flush deepen in color.

"Well I certainly third that." Hanji responded matter-of-factly. "But I don't have a reputation like yours to maintain."

"And what fucking reputation is that?" As he spoke Mikasa could almost visualize Levi's malicious glare, identical to how he had looked at her in her agent form.

"In all the years I've known you, you have never acted this intimately with anyone no matter how beautiful, much less this quickly. What's different about her?"

"Yes, pray tell, Levi." Erwin gave his own insistence.

"You two are acting like gossip mongers right now." Levi's answer was almost disappointing, for a part of Mikasa had wanted to hear the explanation in his own words. "It's none of your goddamn business what I think of her."

"It is our business when we are all in the middle of important undertakings." Unperturbed, the older man took the conversation back towards a serious angle. "Tread carefully, Levi. You've never allowed your personal feelings to compromise anything. Do not go further now."

"I will be damned if I let that even start."

There was no pause as Erwin brought down the final gauntlet. "You already have."

A cacophonous scratching of wood against wood and the fading sound of stomped footsteps later, Mikasa noted that only two persons remained in the room. Her heart thumped at the fact that the topic of _her_ had brought such conflict between three supposedly steadfast individuals, but as she watched Armin's dubious glances from the side, she knew that a similar conversation was about to take place in this very office.

Within the footage, Hanji finally broke the pregnant silence. "_That_ went well."

"Levi knows how to take care of himself, but just two days ago he was suspicious of her of being part of the government's forces." Erwin stated with a faint sigh. "At this point I hope she is not, for his sake."

She gulped at the momentous words, recalling just how perceptive Levi actually had been at the beginning. Random scenes from their recent physical clash blinked through her subconscious, with each reimagined meeting of their swords sending throbbing aches through her already weary brain cells. She knew she was fortunate to have escaped without being recognized, but their next inevitable meeting as their true selves now hung in the balance, alarming her with its potentially lethal outcome.

"Mikasa the teahouse dancer working for the government? Really?" Hanji was quick to express her doubts. "She seems innocent enough…"

"I suspect nothing myself."

"Even if she is under their command, I would then be curious about how they run their operations." Changing the subject slightly, the bespectacled woman made her own priorities clear. "After all, rumors are that there is a rather brilliant kid named Armoire or something in one of their squads. I would love to take someone like that under my wing."

An amused grunt from Erwin was followed by silence. With her headache suddenly distracted by what had just been said, Mikasa replayed Hanji's final statement in her own mind, almost unable to contain a grin.

"I'm guessing you just got to the part about me." Armin sighed next to her. "That's all there is of the recording."

"If it's any consolation, I promise that I will never nickname you Armoire." She threw him a playful glance as she detached the headphones from her head.

"Mikasa." In the same vein as Erwin, Armin was quick to return to the matter at hand. "Are you going to sleep with him?"

"What?" She almost dropped the device at his blunt inquiry.

"From the sound of things you've gone far enough already with Levi, so I figured you were probably going all the way - and I'm not being sarcastic."

The statement elicited something reminiscent of guilt and irritation within her, and Mikasa found herself retaliating immediately. "Why do you care, Armin? It has never mattered to you before."

"Because from the way I watched you react to that recording, this time you are actually falling for this dangerous guy – while he is doing the same for you." Armin exposed her feelings without clemency, as if ripping passages from the diary of her thoughts. "But let's not sugarcoat things - you really don't even know each other at all."

"I think I know enough from staring at his case files for the past month." _And from too many incidents big and small the past few days_. "I've slept with people I know even less about."

His hands were upon her shoulders now, laden with an urge for her to find clarity. "That's not the point, Mikasa…you know only what is written on paper." Aquamarine eyes searched hers thoroughly for answers. "So you don't deny that you are falling for him?"

"There is _nothing_ between us." She lied, as she was so adapted to doing. "And don't forget that both our lives probably only exist on paper anyway."

Armin lowered his limbs stiffly, once again defeated but evidently still doubtful of her trustworthiness.

"I should also reiterate that your lifelong goal has been to slay his boss…"

Another reminder, another sting.

"And I will do just that without incident." Mikasa found herself reaffirming the objective with her agent self's obedient tone.

"In the end, you're free to feel whatever you want to feel and do whatever you want to do, Mikasa." The young man's arms were folded against his chest now as he recognized the potential ineffectiveness of his words. "But heed my advice – this time I feel like there is too much you still don't know. I can only repeat what was already said to Levi: do not let your personal feelings compromise anything."

_Free? I haven't been free for years._ She almost wanted to exclaim but refrained, as she knew Armin himself was not responsible for any of her own predicaments. Instead, she voiced her final discontent, unable to withstand the conversation any longer.

"If you still feel so damn uncomfortable about it, then I will find out as much as I can today just to appease you." With that, Mikasa grabbed a spare earpiece that rested within a side cabinet and turned brusquely towards the exit, just as Levi probably had done the previous night in Erwin's quarters.

"If he finds out who you really are, you know he will kill you, Mikasa." Armin delivered his ultimatum as the distance between them lengthened.

She halted mid-step, every ounce of her being forced to absorb the troubling reality of the matter. Visions of crimson returned to shroud her eyes, directing her blindly unto endless paths accelerating towards tragic conclusions. Somewhere within the unwanted incubus she retrieved her voice, only now it was riddled with a tenacity she no longer wanted to retain.

"Not if I kill him first."

* * *

When Mikasa attempted to reenter the teahouse from her usual entrance, an unexpected flurry of activity within the gardens deterred her route. With no other choice, she tucked the earpiece within the folds of her red scarf before circling around the vicinity to the front, hoping that she would encounter no one curious enough to ask questions about her abnormally casual state of dress. To her misfortune such hope was in vain, for she came face-to-face with the most inquisitive of all as soon as she opened the wooden gate.

"Ah! Miss Mikasa!"

The reflective lens of gold-rimmed glasses forced her to blink hard, but Mikasa recovered quickly and gave her customary bow.

"Ms. Zoe."

Hanji's large eyes scanned her from top to bottom. "Where have you been?"

"Just wanted to take a walk outside." Her voice was relaxed as she transitioned into another topic. "I should congratulate you on the success of your project yesterday. The skies were beautiful."

"Why thank you! You are so kind." Previous curiosities seemingly forgotten, the older woman laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her scalp. "It worked for a short while anyway…"

Mikasa answered with a cautious smile. Though Hanji Zoe was no doubt intelligent, all the dossiers Mikasa had perused dubbed her nothing short of a human torture expert. Through usage of self-mixed drugs and self-designed mechanisms, she was allegedly responsible for the unintended revealing of countless government secrets within the infamous interrogation chambers of The Legion. In a way, she was perhaps the most treacherous of them all.

Before her recollections traveled further, however, numerous clattering from the back gardens – the same ones that had served as warning for her to take a detour – sounded again. Her feet began to briskly walk towards the noise, needing to satisfy her own wonderments.

"What's happening back there?" She questioned as she heard Hanji trailing her, for she knew she needed to keep their ongoing conversation centered elsewhere.

"Levi is helping Ymir clean up the garden after the intruder incident last night." Her unwanted companion voiced from behind. "He made a mess and killed – I would estimate - about half the plantlife."

_I was probably responsible for at least a portion of that._ She calculated before feigning ignorance. "I didn't realize it was this serious."

"Well, he also apparently forgot the severity of the situation himself after he went in your direction."

Mikasa stopped abruptly and turned around, eyes widening at the indirect accusation. "Ms. Zoe…"

"Sorry, sorry!" Hanji placed both hands in front of her in a defensive stance. "But you two really were _such_ a sight to behold last night…I don't mean to be frank, I'm just always straightforward like this."

"I usually don't behave like that." She stressed, both to convince Hanji and to remind herself. "Just so we are clear."

"Well, that makes two of you. In all the years I've known him, Levi has never acted like this with anyone."

Mikasa paused within at the echo of the previous night's recording, already anticipating what would come out next from the woman's mouth.

"So why do you think you are different?"

"I…I have no idea." She turned away to hide the flush that emerged again despite her irritation. "Shouldn't you be asking him this instead of me?"

"As if he would say anything!" Laughter resounded at her apparently ludicrous inquiry. "He has always kept his emotions in check…he's probably one of the hardest people for me to decipher, and I'm usually pretty good."

From her knowledge of Hanji Zoe's notorious reputation, Mikasa immediately envisioned a bloody interrogation session taking place under her sadistic command. Yet at the same time, as she snuck a glance at the brunette woman's carefree, joyous countenance, something within the scenario did not fit with what she had read and memorized. Sneaking a finger into the layers of her scarf, she carefully switched on the hidden listening device. _Armin, you better be paying attention right now._

"Plus, Levi usually scares off everyone." Hanji continued, seemingly unaware of what had just taken place. "Those eyes, the cold demeanor, the intimidating tattoos…can't blame people for being petrified."

"Tattoos?" Mikasa recalled seeing blurred photos in his file, but only now was she reminded that she had yet to see them in the flesh.

"He gets them to hide the scars that refuse to fade. I'm surprised you don't know about those…I thought that by now…"

She sighed at the veiled suggestion, though she knew she had stepped right into it this time. "Ms. Zoe, I should emphasize again that we are not _that_ kind of teahouse."

"Well from what I've seen, there is already enough attraction between you to unite the two poles of earth." The woman's inferences were becoming more and more elaborate. "If I'm wrong about that…then what exactly is going on between you? Did you put something in his tea to turn him this way?"

"Yes, Ymir's signature love potion is very potent." Mikasa could only respond flatly, hoping that sarcasm could become the final discouragement from further questions.

Hanji paused with mouth halfway gaping, as if she had considered the answer to be truthful for a brief moment. To Mikasa's own surprise, it took another ten full seconds before realization finally dawned upon her.

"You're a funny one!" A single finger mischievously pushed up the bridge of the scientist's glasses. "I think I'm starting to see what he sees now."

_Well, it's likely not my sense of humor that he appreciates…_

"Just be careful, Miss Mikasa." Hanji's tone suddenly turned comforting, almost maternal. "I've known Levi since he was a teenager. If you show him something genuine he will be absolutely loyal towards you, but if you take whatever that thing is away, he will not hesitate to hurt you back."

"I know he lost his parents." Sensing an opening, she pried further with genuine curiosity. "What happened between that and when he joined you?"

"Quite a lot." Hanji sighed. "Too much, from what I've heard. His loyalty towards people he trusted was exploited far too many times, and he was used as nothing more than an assassin of innocents by the worst of underground factions. He has probably witnessed things…no child should ever see."

The solemn words transported Mikasa's thoughts back to her own experiences years ago. Unbeknownst to most, the government had immediately taken her under its wing after witnessing her loss, with a subliminal guarantee from particular superiors that if she followed all future instructions, one day she would have a surefire chance to avenge her parents. Even those like Hannes had never been informed that such a promise was already given while she was still young, and it was this resolution that enabled her to continue on her own. For years she powered through the haze of intense training, rising through the ranks by conquering – and never questioning - the gloom of demanding, bloody missions.

Yet now, as her absolute aim drew closer than ever, she could no longer restrain the amount of apprehension that clouded her mind, for there was finally realization that she had also offered a decade of herself as sacrifice - in exchange for nothing more than uncertainties.

"Not to make things sound better, but you could say that all the offenses he commits now for The Legion are actually acts of revenge, against people just as dishonest as those he blindly followed in his youth." Hanji continued as if reasoning with her own observations. "Levi swears to me that he no longer has nightmares about those earlier years, but it's pretty obvious from how his eyes look day-by-day that he still does."

_Revenge and nightmares. What familiar words._

A reassuring palm suddenly landed upon Mikasa's shoulder, almost startling her in the process. "Whatever you've done to him already, Miss Mikasa, I say keep going, because he certainly needs some light shed in his life...and sometimes what we do here certainly does not help." Honesty infused the older woman's voice as she made her request. "But like I said, be careful along the way. Protecting yourself is also a way of protecting Levi."

"Why does anyone need to protect me?"

She actually jumped this time, and next to her Hanji did as well. From the corner of her eye Mikasa deciphered Levi's familiar stature as he stood at a short distance, arms grasping an unruly bunch of victimized tree branches. As slow as the hour hand of a clock she turned to face him, but she kept her eyes lowered, only allowing herself to see the streaks of dirt that marred his pristine white slacks and dress shirt.

"Levi!" Hanji let out her same sheepish laugh. "We were…just kidding."

"I see." His voice was unamused. "Well as far as I'm concerned, right now I only need protection from all that filthy soil."

She almost smiled at his poor attempt at a joke, even though she knew it reflected his true sentiments. What followed, however, wiped away all notion of delight from within.

"That damn intruder will have hell to pay for this."

_You know he will kill you, Mikasa._

The pair of harrowing statements lacerated through her thoughts like two unyielding blades, propelling her head to dart upward to dodge the imminent discomfort. For a heated moment her eyes met his hawk-like stare, and on instinct, she swiftly turned away to depart the area. "Excuse me."

Her mind barely registered that such an action might be considered suspicious, for she had been unable to withstand the intensity that emerged between them even within that single second. Though his words had felt innocuous despite much resentment, it was as if he had spoken them directly to her. Yet when their gazes met, she saw an undeniable gleam of hope within the midst of sapphire – whatever his remaining doubts about her were, he had not wanted them to become truth.

* * *

As soon as she reentered her room, Mikasa reached for the drawers containing Ymir's kimonos. Some point between the beginning of the mission and now, the modern clothing that she was so used to donning – that she wore currently - no longer felt a truthful reflection of herself. The idea that the traditional garb returned her to more innocent days had been budding, and after the disconcerting encounters and flashbacks that just took place, she found that she required the comfort of such an attachment straightaway.

As she unwrapped her scarf, she removed the device concealed within and placed it within her own ear. "Are you satisfied now, Armin?"

Her comrade's speech echoed immediately. "There was almost nothing we didn't know already, Mikasa."

"I only promised that I would find out more about him for myself." She stated as she discarded more pieces of her outfit before grabbing for the canary yellow look she wanted. "And I did."

"Mikasa…never mind." Armin released a sigh. "There is something I have been wanting to tell you, and you alone."

"Take us off the record, then."

"I already did."

Though her hands were already involved in the complex process of dressing herself in the vast fabrics over her robed undergarment, she paused at the unusual tone in his voice. "So tell me."

"Hanji Zoe didn't sound nearly as dreadful as our files made her out to be, did she?" Armin stated almost nervously. "I've been listening to all the recordings out of her room as well…absolutely nothing struck me as alarming. And no, I'm not saying all this just because she praised me."

Whereas she would be seeking out her obi by now, Mikasa stopped all actions instead as she digested Armin's ongoing commentary. "I know you're not." Her kimono hung by only her shoulders, silk swinging loosely with every slight movement. "It is…somewhat odd, isn't it?"

"Erwin and Levi discussed a lot of plans over the past few nights, but nothing of serious offense." The observations continued without recess, as if a floodgate had been opened in Armin's channels of thought. "Beyond those initial threats towards you, they have not sounded nearly as menacing as we had all presumed from the files and rumors."

"Do you think it's just because they know we are listening?" Mikasa attempted a final justification.

"No, I still don't think that." Strangely, the young man's considerations sounded similar to Erwin's own _I suspect nothing myself_ from the recording. "I'm not sure what to think."

She breathed deeply, watching each rise and fall of her chest upon her likeness in an adjacent mirror. Through a window opening, the grey ambiance outside invaded the backdrop of the reflection, as if forecasting a doom that would eventually consume her. The entire situation was quickly becoming a disheveled web of suspicions and ambiguities, and Mikasa had no semblance of where her position rested.

Without realizing it, her right hand grabbed for one of the several kanzashi hair ornaments upon her table, with its cascading, yellow flower petals a blooming contrast against her tresses. Reaching upward, she quickly smoothed her mane before twisting her hair back into the same knot that she had learned from her mother as a child. The previous chaos of black, caused by her careless removal of clothing, was instantly subdued, giving her temporary relief from thoughts that were becoming just as disorderly.

"I have to go, Mikasa." Armin's final words were whispers of warning as she secured her bun with the long brass pin. "Be careful."

_The government is far more corrupt than us. _She couldn't help but recall to the conversation from two nights ago, when her loyalty towards her superiors was first disturbed by Levi's claim, and now only furthered by both Hanji and Armin's words. Turning off her communicator and hiding it within a hidden enclosure in her wall, she began to pace out of her room despite the lack of a belt securing her kimono, needing to find immediate purchase from the suspicions that were now dispersing through her mind. She had always operated on her own, under stringent education and precise orders – but what if she was indeed under constant manipulation? What if she was truly alone, submerged in the ignorance of all else she was commanded to do as she aimed towards the singular goal of vengeance?

Somewhere within her vicinity, she discovered an aged bench that had likely served as the fortress of countless deliberations prior to hers, and she landed upon it with dejection. As her back leaned against the rough wood for support, awkward posture completely contrary to how unyielding she had been in front of Armin, Mikasa felt both eyelids gradually became heavier under the load of jumbled thoughts and the ever monotonous skies. Only one recognition endured as the fog of slumber seized her: she was finally fatigued; tired of thinking of ideas too confusing, too dangerously farfetched.

* * *

_"Put these poor people out of their misery."_

_Four shots, two to each head._

_More gunfire that buried even her own cries._

* * *

Mikasa's eyes opened to the darkness of nightfall above, cloaking every object around her in a shade of murky, deep violet. Only the dim illumination of two hanging lanterns provided visibility for her surroundings, an almost silent milieu had it not been for echoes of Ymir's faint laughter as she entertained guests some distance away.

_How long have I been asleep?_

Still inhibited by exhaustion, her usually alert senses only detected the shadow of a second figure when it started to speak.

"I have them, too." The familiar timbre announced from the other end of the bench. "Bad dreams."

She gasped in surprise, body scooting away from the sound at a moment's notice until she almost slipped off her edge. Within her recovering vision came the half-lit sight of Levi sitting cross-legged, staring straight ahead into obscurity as one arm extended along the top of the wood towards her direction. She could decipher that his shirt was clean again, now neatly tucked into the waistband of trousers as black as his hair, almost camouflaged into the night.

"Don't worry, Mikasa." He shifted only his lips. "You didn't say anything out loud, but your expressions were telling enough."

Unsure of how to respond to his claim, she grasped both sides of her opened kimono with one hand and closed off any reveal of the white robe underneath. Then, without uttering a single word, she lifted herself from the bench before heading back towards her room at a modest pace, ensuring that every step was not too hurried despite her racing heart. Behind her, Mikasa sensed his quick reactions as he stood to give chase, though in a considerably different way than the night before.

"You are avoiding me." Rather than accusatory, Levi called out his words as fact.

She did not turn around. "I was told by one of your own friends that I should be more careful around you."

"And you actually give a damn about what Hanji suggests?" He was quick to identify the culprit.

"No, not really."

"I thought so."

The few seconds it took for her to reach her door felt like hours instead, each moment ticking by in slow motion as she attempted avoidance. But just as she entered the confines of her quarters, she heard his footsteps quicken, followed by a firm grip upon her wrist that left it hanging right outside of her own entryway.

"Mikasa, about last night…"

She closed her eyes at the fervent memories, the heat now being transmitted from his fingers yet another vague reminder of their exchange. Sensing that there was truly no escape, her mind decided to prepare its own inquiry.

"Did you actually mean what you said?" She turned slightly, allowing him to have a view of her profile. "That I'm 'exactly what you need?'"

He drew himself closer via their linked hands, stepping into the room to stand right behind her as he responded. "If you think I said that to you just to get a night's worth of satisfaction-"

"I gave the situation some thought, and I've come to realize…that we barely know each other, Levi." She articulated Armin's warning, hoping to convince herself that she no longer wanted him in such proximity.

"In terms of time, perhaps." His thumb traced her pulse with guarded tenderness, sending shivers up Mikasa's spine. "But we both wear years worth of visible and invisible scars that require healing - what more is there to know?"

"Those do _not_ define who I am." She turned fully without hesitance, directing her eyes to look right into his as she did not want to showcase the same unease as hours before. Even in the darkness of her own room the azure of Levi's eyes penetrated the shadows, giving her his undivided attention as he uttered further truths.

"That might be a futile wish for us both, Mikasa."

"It's the only wish I can afford." Her voice nearly quivered.

"But you seem like someone who dares to wish for more." His hand slid down into hers now, flipping the palm open before his fingers blindly outlined its every crease. "That's what's different about you, Mikasa. I lied back then when I said that I saw nothing from you, because no matter when I look – even if there are tears - a constant strength burns in your eyes."

The thorough answer to the long-awaited question now heard with her own ears, Mikasa felt herself relax slightly under his touch. Another part of her remained tense, however, for she knew that the determination he saw stemmed from something far too ominous.

"That strength is what I've been seeking for years." Levi finally released her hand as he confessed. "Since mine was extinguished long ago, even if I pretend otherwise."

The words knocked unexpected solace into her heart, sedating its hammering beats with their bare vulnerability. Instead of giving in the previous apprehension of having him near, she extended her arm upward, reaching behind his shoulder to grasp the edge of the door panel before sliding it closed. The actions echoed that of last night, when she had shut the same door at an identical pace – only this time, their gaze never broke.

"Levi." Her voice was now a mere whisper as she leaned closer, inhaling the fleeting scent of musk that stimulated her with every breath. "Show me your tattoos."

He shuddered in surprise at her request. "Why?"

"I want to learn how you've tried to cover up your scars." The silk of her kimono sleeves grazed against him as both of her hands shifted towards his cravat. "I want to know more."

He said nothing, only watching her with intensity as her fingers deftly unknotted the white fabric. Once it loosened and dangled on both sides of his neck, exposing the top sets of his shirt buttons, she moved onward, slipping each pearl-like stud through their respective slots at deliberate speed. One by one the spheres fell victim under her caress, exposing the spans of muscle lining his torso as more and more fabric split aside. Once she arrived at the halfway point, Mikasa's eyes immediately fell upon the shadow of the fresh bruise she inflicted during their fight, with its darker hue cutting across the bottom of his ribcage like an assertive stamp of ownership.

"That's not a tattoo." He explained behind deepening breaths. "But it represents an experience I must remember."

Earlier today she would have been haunted again by Levi's animosity towards her agent self, but somehow all concerns were forgotten as she inspected her mark upon him firsthand, almost intrigued by the memory of the violence that could so easily occur between them. _It's a frightening yet wonderful strength we both possess_. Her subconscious recited.

Her hands continued their work, eventually freeing the stubborn hem from its confinement. Both palms then made a precarious journey towards his shoulders, carefully savoring the velvet of his skin against swells and slopes of hardness. As both cravat and shirt slid down his arms, she detected the detailed image of a menacing eagle upon his right bicep, inked in hues of dark green and black as it posed with wings halfway spread. Upon closer inspection, Mikasa saw that the creature's alert eye took the place of a small bullet wound.

"I was first shot at the age of six." He stated as she felt the roughness of the circular shape. "Almost lost this arm entirely."

The shirt fell upon the ground, and he rotated in place, giving her a view of his fully tattooed back. Two more large wings, one black and one white, superimposed a shield emblem, forming a symbol of utmost grandeur. The magnificence was short-lived, however, as countless lacerations that marred otherwise smooth muscle became perceptible under the hues and outlines of each feather shape. Every hint of damage narrated a horror story Mikasa could only envision in the darkest corners of her mind, and she roamed the mutilation with spread fingers, utterly speechless.

"The wings…flight…they carry me away from my own nightmares." He bit out at her touch.

_The world has been cruel to us, Levi_. She wanted to embrace him from behind then and there, but Mikasa resisted, for one additional question now surfaced within.

"We both wear years worth of visible and invisible scars, like you said…" She turned him to face her again, wanting to give this final test of their unique connection. "But do you know what the worst wound of all is, Levi? The one that haunts our dreams…the one neither of us can conceal?"

"I do." He murmured without hesitation. "The worst wound is loneliness."

The accuracy of his statement reverberated against Mikasa's mind, and she marveled briefly at how he had read her thoughts, just as she predicted. Indeed, it was this exact feeling that faintly tore away at her conscience day in and day out; solitude that devoured her despite the presence of so many colleagues and assigned goals; isolation that triggered her ongoing need for revenge, even if she knew no true resolution would ever manifest in the end. No one else around her had ever fathomed the turmoil within or saw the strength she conjured up to battle against it, until now.

All the recent warnings from Armin and Hanji dissipated into ephemeral words of long ago, as if they were never spoken. The fact that the man in front of her still served her archenemy was now only a secondary thought, for all she wanted was to merge into her portrayed role completely and dissolve into his arms, even if those same limbs could eventually threaten her own existence. She was no longer Mikasa Ackerman, the agent abiding by strict orders – she was Mikasa Ackerman, the woman possessing her own power and freedom of choice, seeking additional shelter through empathy that had escaped her for so many years.

"Last night, you assumed that a few kisses could mend that wound for me." She murmured back.

"And you seem to forget that it was you who seduced me first, Mikasa." Levi retorted, having interpreted her statement as negative. "So don't tell me you didn't want it as much as I did-"

"I didn't."

Her hand flew up to rest against his mouth, silencing him with both words and action.

"As you said yourself earlier, I dared to wish for much more than that." The tip of her finger lingered upon his bottom lip before she retracted it at a snail's pace, brushing past the juncture of his chin in the process.

"You…" Levi's pupils visibly dilated at the implication of her words, and both his thin brows arched in surprise.

_You know he will kill you, Mikasa._

_Not if I kill him first._

_But before even more pain, before all the foreseeable bloodshed…_

"Heal me from that loneliness, Levi." Her gaze was earnest, almost pleading. "Just once is all I want."

"Mikasa…"

She placed a comforting hand along his jawline, relishing the end of its movement as he uttered her name. "Heal _us_, and I will lend you my strength."

Leaning back against the side wall, Levi extended an arm to remove the ornament that secured her hair, releasing raven tresses until they fell like soft curtains against her shoulders. _A return to chaos, but also freedom._ Mikasa pondered as she allowed her kimono to slide down her arms and pool at her feet. She now stood in front of him in only her pure white undergarment, with nothing left underneath but her chest bindings. But when her hands moved to open that cloth as well, Levi reached out and seized her wrist again instead. He pulled her towards him into an unexpected embrace, burying his face into the fabric around her shoulder.

"I have lived a damning life, and my sins cannot ever be cleansed." He confessed in good conscience as his hold around her waist tightened. "Are you certain you want to be tainted by all this, even if it's just one time, Mikasa?"

She placed a palm upon his chest as she stretched her neck back to look at him. "Let he who has not sinned cast the first stone."

His expression gave away nothing. Instead, he covered her fingers with his own.

"Then let us show each other…how this cruel world can still be beautiful."

The danger he embodied still lingered on Mikasa's mind, but as Levi's hand guided hers across his toned stomach, as their eyes shared that familiar mutual understanding, she knew without a doubt that she would finally give in to these devastating desires.

_There could only be more agony for us in the end._ _But just for tonight, let me be selfish. Just once…_

She closed the distance between their lips.

_Chapter IV – End_

**A/N:** The next chapter should be up within a week – it's already written, just pending my final tweaks. Thanks to all the readers for your ongoing support!


	6. Chapter V

**A/N:** As if the end of the previous chapter wasn't telling enough already, this part is where everything officially goes **M**. If you are uncomfortable with that type of content for whatever reason, I've marked the most graphic portion with "**-xxx-**" both before and after. So please feel free to omit reading that entire section…even though it makes up about half of this chapter and you might lose some of the emotional impact.

If you don't mind smut...well then, enjoy! ;)

P.S. Reminder that art, snippets, and what have you are over at Tumblr (fuku-shuu).

_Chapter V_

-xxx-

Mikasa wasn't certain how long it took for them to became a tangle of limbs upon her futon, with her undergarment discarded to the side and her kimono now somehow serving as an extra sheet beneath her body. She only distinguished the curbed desperation of her own mouth as it pressed against Levi's neck in multiple places, teeth provoking light marks of red upon the pale skin while he precisely removed the last of his clothing.

Once he was devoid of all attire, he lifted himself into a seated position upon her stomach, his knees resting on the sides of her waist. Mikasa blushed furiously as she drank in his nakedness, her mind surveying his arousal while she perceived her own increasing moisture down below. He was a glorious specimen in every form, the ideal shell of virility concealing endless wounds that threatened to break free at any moment – wounds that he only permitted her to discover.

He said nothing as he proceeded to lean over her and take hold of one end of the bandages that still restrained her chest. Before long, he began to skillfully undo the strips layer by layer. She breathed deeply as she observed his complete focus on the task, wanting to see his reaction once no more barriers obstructed them from each other.

When her breasts finally sprang free, she noticed that he could not tear his eyes away even as he sat back again. She was now splayed nude before him, one arm bent at her side while the other encircled her head, hand resting above. The yellow sink material beneath still felt like heaven as it rubbed against her shoulder blades and buttocks, though the rest of her was now more exposed than she ever intended. She felt her nipples peaking as they came into contact with the cool air, already anticipating what's to come.

"You're perfect, Mikasa." His voice bore a hint of awe when he spoke at last, his eyes studying her like a timeless art piece as he tossed the bandages towards the room's corner. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

With that, he reached out towards her with his right hand, weaving fingers within her hair before gradually moving downward to outline the structures of her every feature. Next came her neck and collarbone, which he made sure to touch in the same tantalizing manner for both sides, teasing each ridge with an almost strange fondness. The seductive journey then continued down her sternum and cut vertically across her abs before sliding to the left towards her waist and hip. There, Mikasa felt slight disappointment at how he touched only the outward area of her thighs rather than the more intimate side, but she nevertheless marveled at his measured pace as he outlined nearly every expanse of her skin, lingering at where it was softest while triggering delicious friction against her harder muscles. All her previous experiences had been frenzied manifestations of male lust, each coupling more distasteful than the last. But this was an act of pure temptation, one designed to make her ache for him as much as vice versa – and he was certainly succeeding.

She could detect his shaft twitching against her belly as his roaming hand eventually returned to her torso to palm one breast, and her eyes shot to his when those familiar fingers began to knead its softness.

"Le…Levi." She barely recognized her own voice as she attempted to wrench back control. "Show…show me how I make you feel."

Without breaking their gaze, his other hand reached downward to grip his throbbing member, fingers wrapping delicately around its growing girth. With each massage he administered to her he began to pleasure himself at the same rhythm, allowing the erection to rise until it could stay elevated on its own. Somehow his breaths remained as controlled as ever, but she noticed the slight drops of his jaw as he needed to release more and more air with each stroke. The recurring motions of his arm also brought his eagle tattoo alive, with its intricately outlined wings upon the bicep becoming more menacing, while the sharp, opened beak prepared to consume her entirely.

Mikasa now felt her entire body flush, all senses caught between the mesmerizing feeling of Levi's ministrations and the performance she was shamelessly watching. It was the most erotic scene she had ever witnessed, for he was demonstrating the effect she had on him with such transparency. Impulsively, she lifted an arm to reach for him despite his weight upon her and his distance. The ends of her fingers could barely touch the tip of his hardened shaft, and as she placed a delicate trace of her own against the tender, spherical muscle, his expression twisted into something turbulent. Almost immediately, a tiny amount of white fluid dripped from the opening, coating her fingers.

Via some sort of wild reflex, she retracted her arm and placed those same fingers against her lips, her tongue darting outward briefly to taste the salty substance now upon them. Levi's blue eyes became conquered by a stormy haze as he watched her teasing gesture, his throat gulping hard a few times to silence whatever sounds that threatened to escape. Seeing his reaction, Mikasa moved her fingers to the breast he was not tending to, outlining the peak languidly with the remnants of the creamy liquid. Above her, his strokes began to rise in pace, and his other hand glided from her bust to the ground as he sought to balance himself further with that arm.

_Yet another round in our ongoing duel_. Mikasa could only grin at his clumsiness, and he answered with a frown.

Before she could continue the thought, Levi suddenly shifted his position and bent downward, hovering close above with little space in between their bare torsos. He then removed his fingers from his engorged member and slid them further beneath, seeking out her crevice.

"Nice try." His head lowered before hissing against her neck, and he followed the phrase with a kiss upon the same spot. "But I still have the upperhand for now."

"Or so you think—oh!" She attempted a swift comeback for his taunting words, but her voice faltered as she felt two of his digits reach her opening, probing gently against the damp entrance while his thumb began to tease the sensitive bud just above. Meanwhile, emphatic lips sucked upon yet another area of her neck, and this time she could feel a cunning smile against her skin.

Shortly, Levi began to insert one finger into her folds, curling it meticulously at every centimeter as he hunted for her most sensitive region. Mikasa could only whimper as he proceeded to enter and withdraw at a languid rhythm, echoing his earlier, controlled pace upon himself. When his mouth moved downward to devour her nipple, her back lifted in surprise. His tongue was ruthless as it began to swirl circles around her delicate flesh, licking against every bump and indent with enthusiasm.

She could not bite back a loud moan when he finally pressed against a particular spot within, the pressure generating flickers of pleasure within the most secretive corners of her mind. The sound caused Levi to halt all his movements – but only momentarily before he tested the location again and induced another shameless cry from her. With the confirmation on hand, she felt him place weight upon the spot a third time, only this round, it was combined with his teeth's soft bite upon her nipple and a skillful brush of his thumb against her swollen clit.

It was as if fireworks had gone off in her brain when the union of three sensations impacted her neurons simultaneously, sparking a climax so strong her hands almost ripped the silk she had been gripping. Never had Mikasa experienced something so wonderfully intense that her throat could not even produce a single sound. But even though the orgasm itself was silent, her heaving breaths and flushed face gave away her unchaste condition. Out of the corner of her eye, she made out Levi's satisfied expression at his victory.

Before her nerves experienced full recovery, Mikasa felt him remove his finger and adjust his body position, eventually nestling his entire lower half between her spread legs. When he ensured that she was attentive to his actions again, his fingers coated what he gathered of her fluids throughout his erection, lubricating the surface until the protruding blood vessels practically reflected the dim room light. She almost came once more at the sensual sight, knowing full well that soon she would feel all those tender ridges firsthand.

As he situated himself in front of her still-trembling folds, Levi raised a single brow, seeming to suddenly recall an important matter.

"Are you…?" His eyes searched hers hopefully, and she knew why – he had not brought anything for this previously unplanned situation.

"Don't worry. Ymir gives me the necessary concoctions." She murmured, concealing the fact that contraceptives were actually a requirement within the Squad. But before the guilt of the lie surfaced enough as a distraction, she spoke the words that both of them had been waiting for.

"Cure us, Levi."

Something sparked in his eyes at the indirect request, and he lowered his lips to hers, engulfing her in a drugging kiss. Mikasa quickly opened her mouth to permit his tongue entrance, and right as Levi began his oral exploration, his hips pushed forward without reluctance, penetrating her with one smooth movement. She was so wet at this point that he entered with little effort, and he almost immediately initiated their coupling, sliding within her at an ancient rhythm. His tongue mimicked each undulation of their lower bodies, entering and exiting her mouth at the same steady tempo.

"Mm...ah!" Mere moments into their bound, Mikasa wrestled her lips away from his briefly, needing one second to release any sort of cry before the soaring euphoria buried her whole. As soon as the sound escaped she returned to kiss him again, her throat swallowing each of his own diminutive groans without prejudice. Beyond the provocative battle of their mouths, she could do little else but hook her ankles together behind his back, clasping both of her thighs securely against his hips and hanging on for dear life. Meanwhile, one of his arms encircled her waist, whereas the other extended upward, eventually clutching both her wrist and a sizable amount of the silk fabric below along with it.

_Oh Gods, I'm coming apart at the seams_. Her mind raced with the helpless thought as she linked her free arm around his neck, trying in vain to make his kisses to go even deeper. To her dismay, the action had the opposite effect and forced Levi to detach himself for air, though he kept their foreheads in contact. His accelerating breaths soon lost synchrony with her gasps, which had already begun to take an irregular pace of their own. By this moment, Mikasa found that she could no longer recall his role as a fatal threat or all the troubling circumstances they still had to face. It was just him above her, surrounding her, within her, giving her what she had desired for so long. In his ardent embrace she was discovering the true definition of security, as if the shield he carried could defend them both from all the barbarities loitering outside their current refuge.

"Mikasa…" She smiled as she heard his faint whispers, each in conjunction with a pleasurable lunge from his hips. There was something so exquisite in the way he recited the syllables of her name, as if his voice was the only one ever meant to declare it. Meanwhile, the hands atop her head began to intertwine and initiate their own duel, with violence-ridden fingers all in a struggle against one another - but not actually wanting to break free from the cage of their shared transgressions.

Despite the motions of all their other body parts, nothing interfered with Levi's unrelenting pace. Each thrust and withdrawal now brought Mikasa's mind into another dimension, one where only she and he existed, where she could finally discover true elation via his touches alone, and where no vengeance or tragedy plagued their every heartbeat. The rapture that was building throughout her body and soul was now the unexpected remedy for all her past sufferings, and she lifted her hips desperately to meet his every push, not wanting to miss a single moment of her healing ritual. Their stigmatized blood now flowed into a single stream, bridged by this profound connection and blending into a symphony of beatitude that strived to purge them of all their past crimes.

"Faster…faster, Levi." Her request came out as an anxious, almost inaudible whimper. But Mikasa knew that he had heard it, since his hips immediately began punctuating his thrusts with shorter and shorter pauses. The increasing friction between their joined bodies rendered the rest of her almost numb, but the soft bites he was now placing all over her neck and collarbone constantly revived the feelings that threatened to disappear. She was utterly drunk on ecstasy, as if no other sensation but that gratifying pressure would ever matter to her again.

His voice suddenly sounded with raspy command.

"Let go, Mikasa…let me feel you burst around me."

Her eyes darted open in surprise as Levi eagerly sealed their mouths together again, almost bruising hers in the process. He unlinked the hand positioned above them from hers before inserting it between their oscillating forms, and his index finger soon expertly pressed against the jeweled flesh that had already brought her to nirvana once.

_Let go_. She heard his voice echoing once more in her head. And so she obliged.

This time, the orgasm crashed into Mikasa like an endless storm, propelling her back to arch so powerfully that she thought her spine no longer existed. Stars flooded her vision while she moaned uncontrollably into his mouth, but every attempt to cry out his name failed, for his tongue remained entangled in hers. Levi's palm against her lower vertebrae shoved her torso flush against his while she rode out her climax, their bare skin unleashing scorching heat as they practically fused together through this heightened state of being. Her inner walls pulsated frantically around his member, and his hips rolled with wild abandon as he began to reach his own zenith.

With a final thrust, she felt his essence release itself within her at an erratic rhythm. His neck, still stained with the countless reddened evidence of her claim on him, stretched far upward as he freed her mouth to let out an extended moan of his own. Amongst the haze of her trance Mikasa vaguely made out her name within his untamed cry, and she whispered his in return, repeatedly liberating each of the two syllables like a prayer from her swollen lips.

_Levi, Levi, Levi…_ Her thoughts were consumed by the same words she spoke, and her brain attempted to latch onto what was left of the exhilaration for as long as possible. The bliss traveled from her core throughout the rest of her exhausted body, generating forgotten sensations that made every cell shudder in delight.

-xxx-

As their mutual pleasure diminished, muscles continued to vibrate against each other, like impossible puzzle pieces still trying to form a seamless assembly. Mikasa could especially feel those rigid abdominals against her slightly more tender ones, the gentle grazes that came with each labored breath serving as subliminal acts of affection. Somewhere within this unruly tangling of body parts existed an intimacy she never knew she needed, an intimacy she never imagined possible – much less with the man above her.

_Though we are now one, we are no longer alone._

Eventually, Levi lowered his forehead to hers again, his eyes still tightly shut as he panted with urgency. But even while his shoulders rose and fell, his lower body remained completely immobile, as if not wanting to remove himself from within her. With fondness, Mikasa cupped his chin with both shaking hands, relishing his rare vulnerable moment. Fingers then reached up to trace his thin brows and wipe away the sweat drops that had collected, but like reckless streams, the liquid continued to slide down in multiple rivulets from his hairline. He looked so defenseless, so unassuming, so beautiful.

"Aishiteru…" She gasped out the confession in her native language before she could stop herself. As soon as the phrase was uttered, however, she shook with horror at her lack of control.

"What…what did you say?" Eyes still struggling to open, Levi spoke for the first time since his climax.

"Nothing." Scrambling to salvage the inadvertent situation, Mikasa pulled the side of his face down against her neck, her fingers caressing his scalp as an additional distraction for what he had missed hearing. "I said nothing."

_Don't, Mikasa… don't get addicted to this. To him._

"I could've sworn…" Levi mumbled as he appeared to drift in and out of consciousness, but as her hands continued to apply soothing touches along his undercut, he suddenly lifted himself again, blue eyes becoming fully alert at a moment's notice.

"Fuck, did I hurt you?"

Though the irony in his statement ran thick, considering who he was, Mikasa nonetheless felt relief that he had not perceived her earlier declaration. "Well, as long as you don't fall asleep on top of me like this the whole night." She shook her head and unhooked her ankles at last, enduring the slight discomfort that bit into her feet.

He scoffed in between labored breaths before carefully untangling her legs from around him, groaning as he withdrew from her. Mikasa grimaced, feeling her body protest both the soreness and the sudden absence. But her expression soon turned to a triumphant grin as she registered how the vice grip from her thighs had actually bruised her lover's waist on both sides, imprinting symmetrical violet blotches in addition to all the rosy spots that dotted across his neckline and the blemish still stretching across his ribs. _If this were another universe, he would be irrefutably mine now_. She thought with both wonder and anxiety.

Still kneeling on the futon, Levi brushed his own fingers across the newly discolored areas, causing his face to contort into occasional scowls. "This is going to be painful, you know." He glared in response to her pleased look.

"Never underestimate the power of a woman's thighs."

At her teasing advice, Levi smirked and wrapped a hand around her bent leg, caressing the sinews of her hamstring in appreciation. With some force, he smoothly rolled both their bodies to rest sideways upon her hopelessly wrinkled kimono. Her hands immediately went to his shoulders, gripping them for steadiness against the sudden momentum. As they came to a stop, she pulled herself against him until no distance remained in between, her skin once again savoring the impressions of his muscles.

Wordlessly, they gazed at each other with half-opened eyes, as if unsure of what to do next. Within her somewhat muddled thoughts, Mikasa suddenly comprehended what he had described for her, for she finally saw her strength reflected in his own revitalized orbs, the flickers of its flame almost too striking to regard.

_Days ago I was ready to kill you._ She nearly declared the treacherous words. _But now-_

"Mikasa."

The firm manner at which Levi spoke her name had her at full attention instantly.

"Come with me." He stated the invitation without hesitance, irises brilliant with expectation as he traced her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Leave this place."

Her eyes widened. "You want me to join…"

"No." Both of his brows creased, as if loathing the thought of her becoming involved in his more despicable affairs. "I just want you by my side, Mikasa. And if I ever do decide to leave the organization, I want you there with me."

Her heart skipped an aching beat, but she remained silent, wanting to cherish each word for just a minute longer. _Tell me more_, her yearnings rebelled against the threat of spiraling circumstances.

"I know I agreed it would just be once. But now I know I will need this…" He buried his face into her neck, breathing in her scent and planting the most delicate of butterfly kisses along her throat. "…I will need this for the rest of God-fucking-knows when. I know – and you know – that we can restore each other to the core if we tried, Mikasa. No more nightmares, just us."

Mikasa felt herself tremble, both out of being moved by his admission and acknowledging her own need to distinguish harsh truths. What had just transpired between them was indeed everything she had sought after for so long, but she knew that it also embodied unspoken promises of an impossible future. Whatever she felt for him – and vice versa – was already cursed from day one.

"I'm sorry, Levi." With what little strength she could still conjure up, she shoved him away as delicately as she could, removing herself from the sanctuary of his vows. "I can't."

The reaction in his eyes was nothing short of astonishment, and the scorching flame extinguished once more.

"I don't understand." His tone abruptly turned, now bearing aloofness similar to their initial meeting, when he still possessed endless suspicions towards her. "What ties do you still have here?"

Unable to face his scorn, she shielded her breasts with both arms and turned away completely. "I have none. It's just that when I said it was only once, I meant it."

"If you are refusing because of who I work for—"

"No, it's not that." Her throat forced out every word whilst struggling to maintain a tone of indifference. "You're only acting this way because you're misled by something that is not there. Just remember this moment right now and forget about the future. Please."

_Take that genuine thing away, and he will not hesitate to hurt you back_.

Even as she spoke, Hanji's warning resounded within her brain, and Mikasa prepared herself for Levi's imminent, spiteful response. Yet when no sound other than the shifting of his body came, the desolation within her heart swelled even further than if he had spoken, ensnaring every nuance of her being in a vacuum of torturous misery.

An agonizing silence blanketed over their nude forms, negating all the sublime exchanges that had taken place just minutes before. The crumpled silk beneath her, no longer bathed in joint body heat, released a callous frigidity that felt like needles against her skin. Every prickle was a reminder of how plagued this whole charade had been since the beginning, of how foolish they had both been to surrender to fantasies that never should've existed in this world.

After what felt like an eternity, Mikasa gathered the courage to turn and glance in Levi's direction again. What greeted her was the symbol of his attempted fortitude, its vigilant shield and wings appearing to now blockade even her from venturing further into his newly abused domain. While she accepted the rejection with solemnity, the various parts of the tattoo blended into one another as tears occupied her vision, signaling the first genuine lament to assail her heart since the day of her parents' demise. She had promised to lend him strength – instead, she had extorted what remained of his own away.

With trepidation she leaned into him from behind, lips quivering against the inked feathers along his shoulder blades, wanting to shout apologies yet sealed shut by unwanted resolve. When Levi failed to react to her proximity or the sensation of liquid drifting down his damaged back, Mikasa knew that she had stung him from deep within. The scars from whatever restoration that had taken place earlier had been ripped apart again, exposing wounds even deeper than before. And so she retained her position next to him as she drifted into sorrowful slumber, her mind hoping that despite it all, he would at least stay with her until morning.

_If only you knew that there is no future for us, Levi. If only you knew how the actual truth about me would collapse everything…_

* * *

No doubt triggered by her own heartache, she found herself dreaming of that painful day again.

_"Put these poor people out of their misery." Erwin's command sounded for what seemed like the thousandth time since these dreams first started. "We have no choice."_

_She watched the young subordinate's body freeze in hesitation as he looked to Erwin for affirmation._

_"I know they would be your first kills since you joined our forces." The tall man placed a hand on the teenage boy's shoulder. "Yes, it's difficult. But…"_

_Against the even undercut of dark hair, Erwin leaned in to whispered indecipherable words before straightening once more._

_A pause._

_"I promise that it will get easier from here, Levi."_

_Levi._

_Wait. What?_

Mikasa felt her entire psyche stiffen at the previously concealed detail.

Without warning, the scene shifted to the chaotic memories of their passionate lovemaking, skipping from moment to moment as the sounds of ecstasy jumbled together in a distorted soundtrack. Suddenly, the handsome face that had hovered above hers just minutes ago began to reverse in age, each feature diminishing in its harsh angularity until only a slightly more cherub appearance remained. The only parts that remained consistent were those eyes; those blue, emotionless irises of a younger Levi that had looked down upon her parents' bloodied forms before methodically dealing two final shots to each head, silencing their whimpers forevermore.

_No. No._

_This can't be._

_It's only because my mind is now filled with thoughts of him, it's not real…it's…_

Her mouth opened to scream in anguish and confusion, but she could not release a single decibel.

_Is it really that shocking of a revelation, Mikasa?_ She heard her own voice mock inside her head. _That's why you recognized him briefly during the night you shared tea, after all. There was never any victory or happy ending awaiting either of you in this world – only merciless fate that would suffocate you both. You knew this, you knew…_

She awoke with a start, cold sweat drenching her entire figure as she struggled to make sense of what her mind had just processed. Out of instinct she searched for the warmth of another body to relieve her shivers, but her line of vision was no longer filled with Levi's tattooed back. No matter how much she stared into the hollow space, only the room's own ominous darkness remained.

_He's gone_. She shut her eyes in at the unfathomable reality, shuddering as the void occupying her chest slowly, excruciatingly became substituted by a tormenting fury.

_And he was the one who murdered my parents._

_Chapter V – End_

**A/N:**

.

.

.

.

.

Don't kill me.

/runs away forever, never to update the story again/

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding, of course. Reviews make me happy so please don't hold back!


End file.
